Princess Boy
by M4dG4rl
Summary: [COMPLETED] Pentas seni drama Cinderella menjadi berantakan ketika Fang -pemeran Pangeran Charming- mengalami kecelakaan diatas panggung. "Cinderella. Apakah itu kau?"/"Hei. Sadarlah Fang! Aku ini BoBoiboy."/"Percuma. Dia sedang amnesia."/"Diam kau, Drizella!"
1. Chapter 1 : Riot on Stage

Author's Note : Yo. Setelah selesai dengan Bitter Farewell, M4dG4rl kembali dengan fic baru. Perlu saya informasikan bahwa saya bukan fujoshi. Tapi … waktu nulis fic ini, entah kenapa kayak ada aroma yaoi gitu :3 Sebelumnya saya pernah meminta ijin dari seorang admin sebuah fp untuk menitipkan fic ini di fp nya (thanks, admin), tapi nggak ada salahnya kan kalau saya posting lagi.

* * *

 **Prologue,**

"Incik bos … Incik bos …!" Probe berseru memanggil tuan aliennya di markas kotak dengan nada serius. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala ruangan, mencari sang majikan.

"Oi, Probe. Jangan teriak-teriak! Aku ada disebelah kau dari tadi!" teriak Adu Du sambil menutup kedua telinga antenanya dengan kesal.

"Oh, maaf Incik Bos." Si robot tempur langsung meminta maaf.

"Sudah lah." Si alien tampak tak peduli dengan permintaan maaf. "Kenapa kau mencari aku."

"Uh, oh, begini Incik Bos. Aku dengar, malam ini BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya akan mengadakan sebuah drama di sekolah." Ia mengatakannya dengan perasaan gembira.

"Jadi? Kau mau nonton drama itu?"

"Hah, bukan lah incik bos." Probe mendesah lemas.

"Terus?"

"Nah, aku ada ide buat membalaskan dendam kita ke BoBoiBoy." Si robot tempur kembali bersemangat.

Mendengar kata berlabelkan 'ide balas dendam', Adu Du langsung tersenyum. "Apa ide kau?"

Sambil mendekatkan kepala robotnya ke telinga Adu Du, Probe mulai membisikkan rencana. "Begini rencananya. Pertama kita harus …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Princess Boy**

 **Chapter 1 : Riot on Stage**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta**

 **Warning : some typos, dialog bahasa Indonesia, eyd tak sempurna**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tapi keramaian di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis semakin berisik. Hal itu tidaklah mengherankan mengingat para siswa, guru-guru dan pekerja sewaan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pentas drama yang akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Lapangan sepak bola sudah disulap menjadi panggung yang cukup besar, dengan latar belakang sebuah miniature istana, untuk memainkan drama Cinderella.

Sementara dibelakang panggung, beberapa siswa yang terpilih sebagai pemain sedang serius berlatih sebentar dengan kostum dan riasan masing-masing sebelum pentas benar-benar dimulai.

Fang terpilih sebagai pemeran Pangeran Charming. Hal ini tidaklah mengherankan mengingat anak lelaki itu merupakan murid yang paling tampan di sekolah. Setidaknya …. Begitulah menurut sebagian besar siswi disana.

Ying dan Yaya akan berperan sebagai Anastasia dan Drizella ; kakak tiri Cinderella. Sebenarnya, pada awalnya Ying yang akan memainkan peran Cinderella. Tetapi, mengingat cara bicaranya yang terlalu cepat ditambah lagi dengan logat Chinese yang kental, maka peran itu sempat diberikan pada Yaya. Namun Yaya menolak karena Cinderella yang akan dimainkan ini mengharuskannya untuk membuka kerudung.

Setelah berdiskusi panjang, akhirnya peran Cinderella diserahkan pada BoBoiBoy. Tentu saja anak pengendali elemen itu menolak keras. Cinderella itu perempuan, sementara dia anak laki-laki. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan.

 _Flashback_

" _Cari saja orang lain. Anak perempuan di sekolah ini kan ada banyak." Kata BoBoiBoy ketika pertama kali ia ditawarkan untuk menjadi Cinderella di kelas._

" _Kami sudah menawarkan ke orang lain, tapi mereka tidak mau." Jawab Yaya dengan putus asa. "Kau kan tahu semua anak perempuan di sekolah kita ini pemalu. Apalagi jika lawan main nya Fang."_

" _Cuma kau satu-satunya harapan kita yang tersisa untuk jadi Cinderella." Timpal Ying._

" _Ih, tapi kenapa harus aku!?" BoBoiBoy masih bersikeras menolak. "Aku kan laki-laki."_

" _Tapi wajah mu cantik. Lagipula suara mu mirip anak perempuan." Jelas Gopal dengan tampang tak berdosa._

 _BoBoiBoy langsung menghadiahi anak keturunan india itu dengan tatapan mematikan._

 _Fang berusaha keras menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Gopal barusan._

" _Ayolah, BoBoiBoy. Kau harus mau." Yaya memintanya dengan setengah memohon._

 _BoBoiBoy menatap lurus mata gadis bertudung pink itu. Mata yang seolah-olah mengatakan, 'kumohon, tolonglah kami.'_

 _Bocah bertopi oranye itu menghela napas panjang. Sudah lah. Tak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba ikut berpartisipasi. Lagi pula, kasihan Yaya. Sebagai presiden sekolah, gadis itu pasti sudah melakukan banyak usaha keras agar drama ini berjalan lancar._

" _Baiklah. Aku mau." Katanya kemudian._

 _End of flashback_

Dan disinilah mereka pada akhirnya. Fang sebagai pangeran, Gopal sebagai raja, Ying dan Yaya sebagai kakak tiri dan BoBoiBoy sebagai Cinderella. Yaya sudah merias BoBoiBoy menjadi si putri cantik dengan gaun putih panjang, mahkota permata yang anggun, lengkap dengan sepatu kaca di kaki. Sepatu itu agak sempit di kakinya hingga sulit untuk dilepas.

"Hei, Yaya. Kenapa gaunnya dipakai sekarang?" Tanya BoBoiBoy. Gaun itu amat ketat hingga ia nyaris sulit bernapas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku Cuma mau lihat apakah gaun ini pas dibadanmu atau tidak. Tuh, lihat kan. Kau cantik."

"Tapi sepatu kacanya tidak bisa dilepas nih."

"Hmm … benar juga, ya." Kata Yaya. "Sepertinya kau harus meminta Gopal untuk mengubah sepatu ini jadi sepatu karet."

"Ya, sudah. Aku panggil Gopal dulu—"

"Eits, jangan sekarang." Yaya mencegahnya. "Nanti saja lepas sepatunya ketika pukul 12 malam nanti."

BoBoiBoy tahu betul apa maksud dari teman perempuannya itu. Ia tidak boleh melepas sepatunya sampai adegan Cinderella kabur dari pesta dansa. Memakainya saja sudah susah setengah mati.

Terdengar suara cekikikan yang tertahan.

"Jangan ketawa." Tukas BoBoiBoy ketika melihat Fang mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Fang menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia hampir tidak yakin apakah bisa berperan dengan baik jika harus bermain dengan BoBoiBoy yang kini benar-benar mirip dengan anak perempuan.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan putri." Fang menggodanya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

BoBoiBoy memutar tubuhnya, merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dibelakangnya, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas Fang yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Awas kau, Fang." Ia mengancam dalam hati, bersumpah akan memborong semua donat lobak merah yang dijual di kantin besok dan membuangnya ke selokan tepat di depan anak berambut ungu itu sampai ia menangis.

* * *

 **~Princess Boy~**

* * *

Adu Du dan Probe bersiap-siap dengan segala peralatan yang mereka bawa ke lokasi pentas drama. Dengan menyamar menjadi salah satu pekerja sewaan, Adu Du tidak menemui rintangan ketika berbaur dengan keramaian di sekitar panggung.

Alien berwarna hijau itu secara diam-diam meletakkan beberapa dinamit kecil di beberapa tempat sekitar panggung. Dinamit itu sudah dirancang hanya akan meledak jika remote control yang sedang dipegang oleh Probe ditekan.

"Kau sembunyi disana," Adu Du menunjuk kearah salah satu property panggung. "Tunggu aba-aba dari aku."

"Beres Incik Bos."

Probe langsung melayang melewati belakang panggung yang tak terlihat oleh mata penonton dan sambil mengendap-endap, bersembunyi di samping vas bunga besar yang diletakkan di samping tirai. Sementara Adu Du sendiri mengganti pakaiannya, mengenakan wig dan menyamar menjadi salah satu penonton. Sebagian besar para penonton adalah orang tua para murid Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Si alien itu sengaja memilih bangku di deretan paling belakang agar aksinya tidak dicurigai oleh orang lain.

.

Tepat pukul 7.30 malam, drama pun dimulai.

.

Tirai besar yang menutupi panggung terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik berpakaian lusuh sedang mengepel lantai dengan kain lap yang lebih lusuh lagi. Disebelah gadis itu, dua gadis berpakaian yang jauh lebih layak dari si gadis pembantu menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina. Salah satunya mengenakan gaun pink cerah dengan selendang menutupi rambut sementara yang satunya lagi mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning dengan sebuah hiasan rambut diatas kepala.

"Wuah …" Mata Probe langsung berbinar-binar menonton drama itu dari tempat persembunyiannya. Seakan terhipnotis, ia melupakan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

"Cepat, Cinderella! Bersihkan ruangan ini! Jangan sampai ada kotoran sedikitpun!" Gadis bernuansa pink diatas panggung membentak si gadis yang sedang mengepel.

"I … Iya, kakak." Si gadis yang malang itu menjawab. BoBoiBoy sengaja menaikkan suaranya agar terdengar seperti perempuan sungguhan. Yah … benar kata Gopal. Karena sudah pada dasarnya suaranya mirip cewek, jadi membuat suara anak perempuan pun bukanlah tantangan yang sulit buat BoBoiBoy.

"Drizella," panggil si gadis bergaun kuning dengan logat Chinese khas yang sulit disamarkan. "Ayo kita pergi. Tinggalkan saja Cinderella sendirian disini."

"Ide yang bagus, Anastasia," orang yang dipanggil Drizella setuju. Matanya kembali menatap Cinderella. "Cinderella. Jangan lupa bersihkan kamarku setelah kau selesai nanti."

"Baik, kakak."

Dengan sebuah dengusan, kedua gadis angkuh itu meninggalkan tempat mereka dan menghilang di balik panggung.

Probe menangis menyaksikan adegan itu. "Huhuhu … kasihan kau, Cinderella." Ia menyedot ingus. "Drama ini lebih bagus daripada Sekuntum Mawar Merah."

Tirai menutup, sementara para pekerja dan pemain dengan gesitnya mengubah _setting_ panggung untuk adegan berikutnya.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ; adegan duapuluh

.

Suasana panggung kini sudah berganti menjadi sebuah _ballroom_ istana dengan beberapa pemain lainnya sedang berdansa. Seorang anak lelaki tinggi nan tampan berambut ungu dan berpakaian seorang pangeran sedang berdiri diam disana. Disamping sang pangeran adalah seorang raja bertubuh gendut yang mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya.

Dua gadis angkuh yang muncul di adegan pertama tadi menghampiri si pangeran sambil memberi hormat.

"Yang Mulia," si gadis bergaun pink memberi hormat, diikuti oleh saudarinya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Anastasia. Dan ini adalah adikku, Drizella."

Si pangeran hanya membalas membungkuk hormat dengan sopan.

"Mau kah kau berdansa dengan kami, Pangeran?" Tanya gadis yang disebut Drizella.

"Maaf. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdansa." Pangeran Charming menolak halus. Beberapa penonton, terutama para siswi, merasa terpana melihat penampilan Fang malam ini.

Dua gadis itu memasang wajah kecewa sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bergabung dengan mereka, Anakku?" Tanya sang raja sambil mengusap-usap janggut palsunya. Gopal memilih suara seperti seorang bapak-bapak mengingat raja yang sedang ia perankan ini berusia sekitar enampuluh tahun.

"Tidak, Ayah." Jawab si pangeran tanpa semangat.

Tak lama kemudian, dari ujung panggung, seorag gadis bergaun putih dan bersepatu kaca berjalan dengan sangat anggun sembari menatap sekitar. Berjalan menggunakan sepatu kaca yang memiliki hak tinggi memang menyulitkan BoBoiBoy untuk berjalan, tapi dengan mencoba menyeimbangkan badan, anak itu berhasil mengatasinya.

Pffftt …

Lagi-lagi Fang cekikikan.

BoBoiBoy merasakan pipinya kembali memerah. Sialan. Pasti Fang sedang menertawainya lagi.

Setelah menguasai diri untuk tidak tertawa, Fang berjalan pelan mendekati BoBoiBoy. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri?" Tanya Fang sambil menekankan kata tuan putri, yang mana sengaja ia lakukan untuk mengejek BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy meraih tangan Fang yang terulur dengan suara yang manis. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Yang Mulia."

Fang menuntun tangan 'Cinderella' ke tengah-tengah panggung. Para pemain music mulai menyetel lagu romantic ketika adegan dansa dimulai.

Suara cekikikan. Lagi.

"Berhenti lah tertawa," bisik BoBoiBoy ditengah-tengan adegan dansa.

"Maaf deh. Maaf." Fang menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti irama music dengan cepat, yang mana sangat menyulitkan BoBoiBoy dengan sepatu kaca tinggi yang sempit.

Kesempatan bagus, pikir Adu Du. Hampir semua pemain utama sedang memadati panggung. Waktu yang tepat untuk meledakkan dinamit itu sekarang.

Adu Du merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil alat telekomunikasi.

"Probe," ia menghubungi anak buahnya. "Kau siap."

Terdengar suara isakan dari seberang. "Siap apa, Incik Bos?"

"Meledakkan panggung lah! Cepat tekan tombolnya sekarang."

"Eh … sekarang? Se … sebentar lagi, Incik Bos. Adegannya semakin seru. Kita tunggu saja sampai dramanya selesai."

Adu Du memutar bola matanya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar cawan ke wajah robot itu lewat telepon.

"Apa gunanya kita ledakkan panggung kalau dramanya sudah selesai!?" teriak Adu Du.

"Sttt …" penonton yang duduk disebelah alien itu mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Adu Du terkekeh malu. Ia kembali berbisik lewat telepon.

"Cepat tekan tombolnya sekarang."

Tapi Probe sepertinya mengabaikan perintah tuannya itu. Pikirannya hanya focus pada drama yang sedang ia tonton.

Teng … Teng … Teng …

Adu Du mengedarkan padangannya kesegala arah dengan heran. "Hah? Bunyi apa itu?"

Bunyi yang bergema itu bersumber dari jam besar yang digantung di atas panggung. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 12.

Si Cinderella tampak menghentikan dansa dan meninggalkan lokasi panggung dengan amat terburu-buru. Si alien itu sempat melihat si putri cantik berusaha menanggalkan sepatu kaca miliknya ketika sang pangeran sedang mengejarnya. Dengan usaha keras, BoBoiBoy berhasil melepas sepatu itu.

"Hei, Cinderella!" tanpa diduga, Probe keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melayang ke tengah panggung. Disini, Adu Du menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya dengan _speechless_. "Tunggu. Sepatu kau ketinggalan!" tangan robotnya segera meraih sepatu yang tergeletak itu dan memasangkannya kembali ke kaki BoBoiBoy.

Krik, krik, krik,

Keadaan hening selama beberapa detik. Adu Du hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya dengan menyesal.

BoBoiBoy ternganga dengan kedua mata membesar. Sementara Probe sendiri tampak kebingungan hingga ia sadar kebodohan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kau!" BoBoiBoy menunjuk si robot ungu, memecah keheningan sambil berteriak. "Kau Probe!"

"Alamak!" sebulir keringat menetes dari kepala si robot tempur. "Ketahuan."

"Apa!? Probe!?" Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menatap Probe dengan tatapan geram. Mereka segera melupakan peran masing-masing. Lima pasang tangan terkepal seakan-akan siap untuk memberi pelajaran pada musuh yang tidak pernah kapok.

Probe mundur selangkah dengan gugup. "Ja … jangan mendekat!" perintahnya pada lima anak yang memburunya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah remote. "Atau aku hancurkan panggung ini!"

"Jangan buang-buang waktu!" Adu Du tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dari bangku penonton.

"Itu si Kepala Kotak!" seru Ying sambil menunjuk Adu Du yang sekarang berada di antara kerumuman penonton.

"Probe! Cepat tekan tombolnya!" perintah Adu Du.

"Baik, Incik Bos!"

Tombol ditekan. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah ledakan.

"Lariii …!" salah seorang pemain figuran berteriak. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik saja, teater itu sudah menjadi bencana.

Semua penonton berhamburan menyelamatkan diri. Para siswa yang masih dibawah kelas 3 menangis. Api yang dipicu dari ledakan dinamit itu sudah hampir melahap isi panggung.

Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Papa Zola berlari mendekati panggung, menerobos api dan tiang penyangga yang hampir roboh.

"Ayo anak muridku!" ia bersorak pada para pemain drama yang masih terjebak api di atas panggung. "Cepat! Ikuti jalan Kebenaran!"

Si guru yang berpenampilan super hero itu langsung memimpin semua muridnya, termasuk kelima anak berkekuatan super, menghindari api dan mencari jalan keluar.

"Lorong bayang!" Fang berseru. Kabut hitam tebal keluar dari tangannya dan membentuk sebuah lorong dengan atap yang tebal. Para siswa menggunakan lorong itu sebagai jalur evakuasi.

"Aduh …"

Fang mendengar sebuah rintihan. Ketika menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat si Cinderella masih tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"BoBoiBoy! Apa-apaan kau. Cepat kesini!"

"Iya … uhuk … tunggu aku … uhuk ... uhuk …" BoBoiBoy terus terbatuk karena asap tebal yang terhirup olehnya. Ia sudah secepat mungkin menyusul teman-temannya, namun tampaknya sepatu kaca yang ia gunakan menghalanginya untuk berlari cepat.

"Lepas saja sepatunya!"

"Tidak bisa! Sepatunya terlalu sempit! Uhuk … uhuk …"

"Ck!" Fang berdecak kesal. Berlari berlawanan arah dari yang lainnya, ia menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

Sebuah pilar kayu yang terbakar mulai bergoyang. Bocah pemilik kuasa elemen itu menengadahkan kepala keatas. Menatap dengan ngeri tiang kayu berapi yang akan menghantamnya.

"BoBoiBoy Taufan!" sosok Cinderella itu telah berganti menjadi wujud Taufan dengan gaun bercorak biru. "Perisai Taufan!"

Angin kencang mengitari tubuh BoBoiBoy membentuk sebuah pelindung. Tiang berapi itu patah … jatuh … dan langsung terpelental kesamping dengan keras ketika menyentuh perisai angin yang mengelilingi anak itu.

"Argh!" Fang menjerit. Tiang yang terlempar itu membentur dirinya. Tubuhnya ikut terlempar, menabrak pilar kayu yang lain. Pilar itu ikut ambruk, bersamaan dengan sebuah chandelier yang kabelnya dihubungkan oleh tiang yang sama. Seakan-akan sudah ditetapkan untuk bernasib sial, baik pilar maupun lampu gantung hias memberikan hantaman yang cukup keras untuk membuat anak berumur sebelas tahun pingsan.

"Faaannnggg …!"

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Yes, dan selanjutnya kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Fang :3 Jadi, sebaiknya tidak usah saya lanjutkan saja fic ini :v #ditamvar #justkidbro

Akan coba dilanjutkan saat inspirasi muncul. Sebelumnya, adakah sepatah kata (atau lebih) untuk ini?


	2. Chapter 2 : I am a Prince

Author's Note : Yes, I updated this fic ^^ Waduh, makasih banyak bagi yang sudah me review. Sudah terima balasannya kan? Yang review sebagai guest, maaf nggak bisa bales lewat PM :3

Awalnya fic ini mau kubuat oneshot aja. Karena kepanjangan, jadinya multi chap deh. Lets hope this fic won't reach over than 5 chapters.

Satu hal lagi, saya bukan psikiater maupun dokter yang tahu banyak tentang masalah penyakit amnesia (I'm just nothing but a student). Jadi, harap maklum kalau saya seenaknya saja mendeskripsikan alasan Fang yang hilang ingatan sebagian. But hey, this is a fanfiction, right? A site where we can unleash our imagination :D

* * *

Kepanikan sempat melanda Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis, ditambah lagi dengan api yang semakin membesar yang hampir membakar seluruh lapangan sekolah. Untunglah para pemadam kebakaran datang tepat waktu, dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, kebakaran itu berhasil dijinakkan sebelum api sempat menjilati gedung sekolah.

Tidak ada korban jiwa, kecuali seorang anak dengan kepala yang terluka. Fang dengan segera dibawa ke UKS. Untung saja penjaga sekolah yang menyimpan semua kunci sekolah kebetulan sedang berada disana sehingga Fang bisa mendapatkan perawatan dengan segera. Lukanya memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi benturan yang diakibatkan oleh chandelier tadi pasti sakit sekali.

Yaya dan Ying dengan cepat membersihkan darah disekitar kepala korban dan membalutnya dengan perban. BoBoiBoy, pelaku yang menyebabkan Fang kecelakaan, sangat berharap temannya akan selamat karena jika tidak, ia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh para siswi –penggemar Fang- yang sedang menunggu diluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Boy**

 **Chapter 2 : I am a Prince**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta**

 **Warnings : some typos, eyd tidak sempurna, dialog bahasa Indonesia**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si bocah lelaki berambut ungu terlihat sedang berdiri disuatu tempat yang asing baginya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke segala arah, mencari petunjuk yang bisa menjelaskan dimana dia sekarang.

'Siapa aku?'

'Dimana aku?'

'Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?'

Ia berada di suatu ruangan besar, dengan beberapa perabotan mahal. Ditengah-tengan ruangan adalah seorang anak berambut pendek dan berpakaian kumal sedang mengepel lantai. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, Fang berkesimpulan anak itu seorang perempuan. Disamping gadis itu ada dua orang wanita muda yang sedang membentak gadis yang sedang mengepel.

Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Fang disana. Dan entah mengapa, Fang merasa empati pada si gadis pembantu itu.

Keadaan sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah drastic. Sekarang ia sudah berada di sebuah _ballroom_ istana. Disampingnya berdiri seorang raja bertubuh luar biasa gemuk. Fang tidak mengenal raja itu tapi entah kenapa, ia memanggilnya ayah.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang wanita muda angkuh yang ia lihat sebelumnya datang menghampirinya. Keduanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Anastasia dan Drizella. Mereka mengajaknya untuk berdansa, tapi Fang terlanjur tidak menyukai mereka berdua.

Lalu entah darimana munculnya, matanya menangkap si gadis pembantu tadi berjalan kearahnya dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi, dengan sebuah gaun putih berkilau dan mahkota yang bersinar. Tampak manis, memang. Fang mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan. Gadis cantik itu meraih tangannya dan mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan music dengan indah.

Siapa gadis ini? Pikir Fang.

 _Cinderella …_

Tunggu, siapa itu yang bicara

 _Cinderella …_

 _Namanya adalah Cinderella …_

.

.

Cinderella … Cinderella …

Bibir Fang perlahan bergerak menggumamkan nama itu.

Cinderella … Cinderellaku …

"Semuanya. Fang sudah sadar." BoBoiBoy teriak senang.

Cinderellaku …

UKS Rendah Pulau Rintis itu langsung heboh begitu mendengar teriakan BoBoiBoy. Semua murid yang sengaja belum pulang berebutan mengintip kedalam kamar melalui jendela yang tirainya sengaja dibuka.

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal mengerjap. Keempat anak itu menatap wajah si bocah yang kepalanya dibalut perban dari dekat, berusaha mendengar apa yang sedang diucapkan.

"Apa!? Fang sudah sadar!" sebuah suara keras penuh semangat mengagetkan mereka. Papa Zola langsung mendekati Fang setelah mendorong tubuh Gopal dan BoBoiBoy kesamping dengan paksaan. Pakaian superhero miliknya yang super ketat itu sudah berganti menjadi seragam petugas medis bewarna putih.

"Tapi … tampaknya dia sedang mengigau." Ujar Yaya, sedikit khawatir.

"Hmm …" si guru mendekatkan wajahnya pada murid yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan kekarnya di bahu Fang dengan lembut… sebelum akhirnya mengguncang tubuh lemahnya dengan kuat. "Oi, Fang. Bangun!" ia berteriak ditelinga anak itu. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus tertidur, hah!?"

BoBoiBoy dan Gopal dengan kompak menjatuhkan rahang dengan _speechless_. Begitukah tindakan yang tepat untuk menyadarkan orang yang sakit?

Ying langsung menahan lengan gurunya. "Cikgu, jangan dibegitukan dong."

"Kamu tak lihat cikgu sedang membangunkan Fang!" si guru tampak tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain yang lebih lembut, ya?"

"Siapa disini yang petugas medis. Kau kah atau Cikgu." Papa Zola tampak memamerkan seragamnya, menunjukkan siapa yang sedang bertugas menangani pasien.

BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya menatap guru mereka dengan bingung.

"Kok Papa bisa jadi petugas medis?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Sebenarnya, menjadi petugas medis adalah cita-cita Papa sejak masih kecil..."

 _Flashback to Papa Zola's childhood._

" _Murid-murid. Mari beritahu Cikgu, apakah cita-cita kamu." Sebuah suara tegas milik seorang guru terdengar dari sebuah ruang kelas._

 _Seorang anak mengangkat tangan. "Saya mau jadi pengacara."_

" _Saya mau menjadi dokter, Cikgu." Kata anak yang lain._

" _Saya mau menjadi petugas kesehatan …" suara cempreng salah satu murid dengan sebuah topeng mata ikut menimpali dengan gaya yang berlebihan. "Saya akan merawat jiwa-jiwa kebenaran …"_

 _End of Papa Zola's childhood_

"… lalu saya akan memberikan suntikan pada semua penjahat yang sakit hingga hilang semua kesan kejahatan …." Si guru matematika mengakhiri kisahnya dengan singkat.

Dan seperti biasa, BoBoiBoy hanya memasang ekspresi malas. Cita-cita Papa Zola yang sesunguhnya … sampai sekarang masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Masa?" tanyanya.

"Hah?! Apak kamu kira cikgu berbohong?!"

BoBoiBoy hanya mengangat bahu, tidak terlalu peduli dengan topic yang sedang dibicarakan.

Tapi ternyata, metode 'kasar' yang digunakan guru itu berhasil membangunkan Fang.

"Ugh." Bocah itu menggerakkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya, dengan amat perlahan, membuka kedua irisnya. Rasa sakit segera menjalari seluruh badannya yang masih dibalut dengan kostum tokoh pangeran yang ia perankan tadi.

BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Ying, Yaya dan Papa Zola mengawasi Fang dengan was-was ketika anak itu mulai bangun.

Fang mendesah lemah. Pandanganya berpindah dari langit-langit kamar ke lima sosok yang menatapnya balik dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Hai, Fang!" Gopal langsung mendekatkan wajahnya seperti seorang elang yang sedang menyambar anak ayam. "Kau ok?"

"Huh?" Yang ditanya hanya merespon dengan memiringkan kepala dengan bingung.

Yaya tersenyum. "Kayaknya dia baik-baik saja deh."

BoBoiBoy mendekat. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut penuh penyesalan. "Fang, uhm, maaf ya. Gara-gara aku kau jadi begini."

"…Fang?"

"Iya. Perisai taufan ku tadi sudah membuatmu dihantam oleh tiang kayu sehingga kau jadi terluka seperti ini."

Fang mengangkat sebelah alis. Mulutnya terbuka sebentar namun ditutupnya kembali seolah-olah lupa apa yang mau diucapkan. "Oh, ya?" katanya kemudian. "Masa sih?"

Sekarang, BoBoiBoy yang menjadi bingung. "Ehm … iya. Kau … kau lupa ya, Fang?"

"Siapa Fang?"

"Nama kau lah." BoBoiBoy menjawab pertanyaan si penanya. Pertanyaan bodoh.

Si pemilik nama Fang tertawa kecil. Sekilas, ia tidak tampak seperti orang yang kepalanya baru saja dihantam tiang kayu dan chandelier besar. "Bicara apa kau, Cinderella. Sejak kapan namaku menjadi Fang."

"HAH?!"

Dan bukan hanya BoBoiBoy. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu, termasuk para siswi yang mendengar percakapan mereka sekarang ikut dibuat bingung.

"Namaku kan Charming," Fang melirik Gopal. "Benar kan, Ayah?"

* * *

 **~Princess Boy~**

* * *

Adu Du dan Probe sudah kembali ke markas kotak dengan wajah menghitam dan pakaian penyamaran yang hangus terbakar. Computer dan Kambing yang menyambut mereka hanya menggeleng sedih. Tanpa diberitahu sekalipun, mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Rencana gagal total.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Probe!" si alien terus mengoceh. "Rencana aku untuk memanggang BoBoiBoy menjadi sia-sia!" ia melempar cawan penyok ke arah si robot tempur. Probe yang sudah berpengalaman akan hal itu langsung menghindar ke samping. Cawan itu menghantam dinding dan memantul kembali kearah si pelempar tepat diwajah.

"Sabar, Incik Bos." Computer mencoba menenangkan bos yang sedang marah. Sebuah benjolan terbentuk di kepala kubusnya.

"Maaf, Incik Bos. Aku terhanyut dalam drama Cinderella tadi." Probe meminta maaf, tidak menatap bosnya.

Adu Du mengatur napasnya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. "Ide kau dari dulu memang tidak ada yang berhasil. Terpaksa aku harus cari ide sendiri untuk memusnahkan BoBoiBoy."

Si alien melipat kedua tangan dipunggung dan mondar-mandir di tempat dengan geram.

.

1 jam berlalu dan Adu Du masih dalam posisi yang sama.

.

"Sudah dapat idenya, Incik bos?" Tanya Probe.

Adu Du hanya meliriknya tajam.

"Oh, belum ya?" robot ungu itu memainkan jemari robotnya, merasa sedikit kasihan dengan majikannya. Padahal yang ia butuhkan hanyalah satu keberhasilan saja dalam melawan musuh utama mereka yang tak lain adalah anak SD.

Alien berkepala kotak itu memasang wajah masam. Ia duduk diatas lantai sambil memeluk lutunya. Ketiga anak buahnya saling berpandangan. "Haaah … kenapa aku tidak bisa megalahkan si BoBoiBoy itu." keluhnya.

"Mungki Incik Bos kurang tampan?" Probe asal bicara, yang mana langsung mendapat sebuah jitakan keras dikepala.

* * *

 **~Princess Boy~**

* * *

"Anastasia … Drizella … ? Kalian juga ada disini?" Fang menyapu matanya kesegala ruangan. "Ini dimana sih? Bukan di istana, kan?"

Gopal mendekatkan dirinya ke BoBoiBoy, berbisik. "Kenapa dengan si Fang tuh?"

Tak perlu orang dengan IQ tinggi untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Benturan keras di kepala. Linglung. Tidak ingat identitas dirinya. Sudah pasti ia mengalami amnesia.

"Uhm … Fang?" panggi Yaya pelan. "Kau tidak ingat dengan semua insiden tadi, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang namaku Charming." balas Fang, hampir membentak.

"Hei! Kau bukan si pangeran Charming." Jelas Ying dengan logat Chinese nya. "Itu kan cuma peran mu saja di drama Cinderella!"

"Apa katamu, Anastasia?!" sekarang Fang terdengar marah. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapat si gadis China. "Lancang sekali kau berbicara begitu dengan seorang pangeran."

"Eh, sudah-sudah." BoBoiBoy melerai. "Cikgu, bagaimana nih?"

Papa Zola mengusap dagunya, memperhatikan Fang dengan seksama. "Hmm … kalau cikgu lihat, sepertinya, dia ini sedang dirasuki roh jahat." Si guru aneh itu menyambar segelas air, meneguk isinya dan memuncratkannya kembali ke wajah Fang. "Pergilah kau setan … keluarlah dari tubuh murid Kebenaran …"

"Argh, apa-apaan ini?!" Fang menepiskan air di wajahnya. "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menyiram air pada seorang pangeran sepertiku?"

"Hmm … jadi kau tidak mau keluar ya," Papa Zola masih berpikir Fang sedang dirasuki. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, Cikgu akan menggunakan metode yang lebih kasar lagi!" kedua tangannya mengambil sapu lidi yang kebetulan ada di pojokan dan memukul beberapa kali ke bocah yang malang. "Keluar, keluar, keluar."

"Aduh, Oi, sakit tau!"

"Jangan, Cikgu." Yaya dengan cepat merampas sapu lidi dari tangan gurunya. "Kasihan Fang. Dia itu kan lagi amnesia, bukan dirasuki roh jahat."

Fang mengusap-usap kulitnya yang kini kemerahan akibat goresan dari sapu lidi itu.

"Oh, hilang ingatan ya?" Papa Zola tampak berpikir. "Masalah berat nih."

"Tapi, kenapa cuma drama Cinderella saja yang dia ingat?" Tanya Ying. "Hal yang lainnya tidak bisa diingat."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita bawa ke dokter?" usul BoBoiBoy.

"Dokter apa? Pulau Rintis ini kota kecil," oceh Gopal. "Mana ada dokter disini. Yang ada palingan cuma dokter gigi."

"Terus, bagaimana dong."

Fang menghadap ke Gopal. "Ayah. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sudah terjadi?"

"Woi, sejak kapan aku menikah dengan ibumu."

"Ayah? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" si bocah berambut ungu beralih menatap anak bergaun putri kerajaan, kebingungan masih tampak jelas tergambar di wajahnya. "Cinderella. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Bukankah tadi aku sedang berdansa denganmu?"

BoBoiBoy menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "Ish, kau ni. Yang tadi itu kan cuma drama. Lagi pula kau tidak lihat aku ini anak lelaki?"

"Kau? Anak lelaki? Pfftt … ayolah, Cinderellaku. Mana ada anak lelaki yang memiliki wajah secantik dan suara semanis ini."

Saat itu, BoBoiBoy benar-benar berharap bukan Fang yang mengatakan itu.

Cinderella ku …

Wajah cantik …

Suara manis …

Kalimat-kalimat itu membuat tubuh si pemilik kuasa elemen merinding. Hiiyy … mungkin kata-kata itu akan terkesan lebih indah ditelinga jika Ying atau Yaya yang mengucapkannya.

Ya, dia memang masih mengenakan gaun Cinderella. Nyatanya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sempat berganti kostum. Riasan wajah pun belum dihapus. Karena itu kah Fang mengira dia perempuan? Apalagi rambut hitamnya yang sebatas leher itu sebenarnya cukup panjang untuk ukuran anak cowok pada umumnya. Haruskah ia menanggalkan gaunnya sekarang untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia lelaki tulen?

Tidak mungkin. BoBoiBoy tidak mengenakan singlet dibalik gaun itu, yang mana amat disesalinya. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin terlihat telanjang di depan dua teman perempuannya.

"Dengar Fang," Yaya yang berbicara. "Kau sedang mengalami hilang ingatan. Kita semua pahlawan super," Yaya memperlihatkan jam tangannya. "Kami disini semua adalah teman mu. Dan dia ini," tangannya menunjuk BoBoiBoy. "bukan Cinderella. Kau hanya salah—"

"Diamlah Drizella!" Fang membentak si ketua kelas. "Jangan berani menipu ku. Aku tahu kau dan saudarimu itu bukan orang baik-baik. Dasar gadis angkuh!"

"Apa katamu?!" Yaya menjadi berang. Tangannya terkepal siap memberikan tinjuan.

"Hei, Jangan!" si guru matemaika dengan sigap menghentikan Yaya. "Kau mau memukulnya? Cikgu tidak mau melihat anak didik Kebenaran berkelahi di sekolah!"

Si gadis berhijab pink menurut, menghentikan aksinya. Entah mengapa, ia memang mudah emosi jika sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Fang." Gumam Ying.

"Ha! Aku tahu caranya!" seru Gopal. Tanpa disangka, anak gempal itu langsung melayangkan sebuah pemukul baseball yang didapat entah darimana dan menghantamkannya tepat ke kepala anak yang sedang mengalami amnesia. "Kiyah!"

"Jangaaaan ...!"

Dalam sedetik saja, Fang kembali jatuh pingsan.

Empat pasang mata melirik tersangka pemukul dengan tatapan kesal.

"Gopaaaal …"

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Pointless chapter? I know. Chapter ini ditulis pas M4dG4rl lagi kurang enak badan sih, jadi kreativitas dalam mengolah kata-katanya juga asal-asalan :3 Mungkin kalian melihat saya sudah menggunakan bebeapa kata yang sama T_T (*prays*Oh, creativity, please come back soon). Dan berhubung M4dG4rl bakalan sibuk dengan ujian dan presentasi, so I'll take a break for a while from writing until my major exam's over and inspiration comes. But I'm still on as both readers and reviewer.


	3. Chapter 3 : Don't You Remember These?

Author's Note : Yey, update lagi. Haha … oh, ya, sebagian besar yang mereview kemarin banyak yang ketawa pas bagian cita-cita Papa Zola, ya? Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku malah kurang yakin untuk menulis bagian itu tapi syukurlah banyak yang suka. Dan sebenarnya bukan hanya kalian, saya sendiri pun, selaku penulisnya, juga merasa merinding waktu nulis bagaimana Fang memanggil BoBoiBoy dengan sebutan Cinderellaku. Rasanya, WTH, what came over me?! I'm not a fujoshi yet I wrote it?! Tapi, sudahlah. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi dan M4dG4rl memutuskan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Boy**

 **Chapter 3 : Don't You Remember These?**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta**

 **Warning : some typos (as usual), eyd (agak) kacau, and a bit ooc**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah insiden pemukulan itu, Fang kembali dibaringkan diatas kasur UKS, dibantu dengan Papa Zola dan BoBoiBoy sementara Gopal berdiri dipojokan sendirian dalam keadaan menyedihkan dengan dua buah benjolan merah di kepala hasil karya Yaya dan Ying. Luka di kepala korban kembali terbuka sehingga Yaya terpaksa membongkar kembali balutan perbannya dan memasangkan kembali yang baru.

Beberapa murid yang masih menunggu diluar bersikeras tidak mau pulang walaupun dipaksa oleh para guru yang lain. Atas desakan dari Yaya, BoBoiBoy dengan sengaja membuat tanah disekitar sekolah bergetar dan meneriakkan gempa bumi, yang mana berhasil membuat semua temannya mengambil langkah seribu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kalau begini, kita benar-benar harus membawa Fang ke dokter, Cikgu." Kata Boboiboy setelah membuat tanah berhenti bergetar.

Si guru matematika mengusap dagunya. "Hm, oke lah. Biar nanti cikgu yang beritahu orangtuanya Fang."

"Eh, tapi cikgu …"

"Apanya yang 'tapi'?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya … " BoBoiBoy tampak ragu. "Sebenarnya kami tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya Fang."

"Apa?!" guru itu berseru keras, menciptakan percikan hujan local ke wajah muridnya. BoBoiBoy mengernyit. "Teman macam apa kamu ini?! Orangtua kawan sendiri pun tidak tahu."

"Tapi, memang Fang nya sendiri yang tidak pernah cerita." Ying memberi pembelaan.

"Ho'oh. Fang juga tidak pernah menunjukkan dimana rumah sebenarnya." Tambah Yaya. Meskipun BoBoiBoy pernah cerita bahwa Fang adalah penunggu mansion tua dekat sekolah, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang yakin bahwa Fang tinggal disana.

Papa Zola menggeleng seperti mengasihani mereka. "Ck,ck,ck, itulah anak jaman sekarang ini kalau berkawan pasti cuma karena ada maunya."

"Alaah … cikgu sendiri tidak tahu kan siapa orangtua Fang." Gopal mencibir, belum bergerak dari posisinya di pojokan.

"Ah … ya … itu kan … " si guru tertawa sebentar. "Uhm … cikgu kan Cuma guru matematika dan penjas. Nah, kalau yang punya catatan biodata siswa, itu dipegang oleh kepala sekolah kamu."

"Bilang saja lah kalau tidak tahu."

"Oh, ehm, Ah, sudahlah!" Papa Zola kembali bersikap beribawa. "Pokoknya, kalian harus membawa Fang pulang dulu. Biar besok kalian pikirkan lagi bagaimana cara memulihkan ingatan Fang."

BoBoiBoy mengangkat tangan, mengajukan pertanyaan. "Tapi …"

"Apa lagi yang 'tapi-tapi' an. Kau tidak dengar apa yang cikgu bilang tadi?"

"Bukan begitu, cikgu. Masalahnya, kami harus membawa Fang kemana? Rumahnya saja kami tidak tahu."

Papa Zola membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pengendali elemen hingga beberapa centi. "Kamu lihat muka saya ini?"

"Ho'oh."

"Apa muka saya ini nampak peduli?"

BoBoiBoy mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum akhirnya si guru melanjutkan dengan sebuah teriakan panjang.

"Cari sendiri rumah nya sampai dapaaaaat! Cepat, cepat. Cari sekarang."

* * *

 **~Princess Boy~**

* * *

Dengan meminjam handphone Papa Zola, BoBoiBoy menelpon Tok Aba yang kebetulan tidak ikut menonton drama. Anak itu menjelaskan kepada kakeknya apa yang telah terjadi dan sekarang meminta untuk dijemput di sekolah dengan menggunakan mobil. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membawa Fang ke rumahnya hanya untuk sementara waktu sampai ingatannya pulih kembali. Walaupun sebenarnya Gopal, sebagai orang yang dianggap ayah oleh Fang, tidak keberatan dengan adanya penumpang di rumahnya, tapi BoBoiBoy merasa dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Ochobot menyambut mereka di rumah. Karena tidak ada kamar lebih, BoBoiBoy merelakan dirinya untuk berbagi kamar, sekali lagi, demi tanggung jawabnya.

"Jadi … " Tok Aba memulai percakapan setelah ketika si bola kuasa sedang melakukan _scanning_ terhadap tubuh Fang. "Apa rencana kau sekarang?"

"Ya begitulah, Tok. BoBoiBoy terpaksa harus merawat Fang disini sampai dia sembuh." Bocah itu sedikit cemberut. "Ini gara-gara Adu Du. Tidak ada habis-habisnya alien itu ganggu BoBoiBoy terus."

"Jangan pasang muka sebal." Si kakek menasehati. "Ini kan juga salah kau. Sudah, sekarang kau ganti baju sana."

Si cucu menurut. Ia bangkit dan membuka lemari pakaian, mencari piyama yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. "Bagaimana hasilnya, Ochobot?" Tanya nya sembari menarik sebuah kaos merah dari lemari.

Si robot kuning menyelesaikan pengamatannya. "Hmph, seperti yang aku duga. Ada yang tidak normal dengan otaknya."

"Kau tahu cara menyembuhkan hilang ingatan?"

"Mana kutahu, aku kan bukan dokter. Eh, tapi …" si robot tampak berpkir. "Kalau tidak salah, dulu kau kan juga pernah hilang ingatan."

"Uhm, iya." BoBoiBoy mengingat dirinya yang lain pada waktu menyerang teman-temannya dalam wujud Halilintar. "Terus?"

"Ingatan kau kembali waktu Probe bilang 'terbaik', kan?" si bocah bertopi mengangguk. "Nah, aku rasa kita bisa mengembalikan ingatan Fang dengan menunjukkan semua kenangan di masa lalunya."

Wajah BoBoiBoy menjadi cerah, mengerti dengan ucapan si bola kuasa. "Oh, aku paham. Biar besok aku bawa donat lobak merah kesukaan Fang."

"Jangan cuma makanan," Tok Aba menambahkan. "Kau ajak dia pergi ke tempat yang banyak kenangan dengan kalian. Biar ingatannya cepat pulih."

"Hm, iyalah, Tok. Nanti kami sama-sama bantu pulihkan ingatannya Fang."

 _Dan Fang harus sembuh_ , BoBoiBoy membatin. _Harus._ Ia tidak mau terus-terusan dianggap Cinderella oleh anak yang sudah jelas merupakan rivalnya sendiri.

* * *

 **~Princess Boy~**

* * *

Untuk kedua kalinya sejak insiden kebakaran itu, Fang membuka kedua irisnya dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada di tempat lain

' _Dimana lagi sekarang?'_ pikirnya. Tadi malam di kamar perawatan. Sebelumnya di _ballroom_ istana. Dan sekarang … di sebuah ruangan yang menurutnya asing.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Ochobot masuk kedalam dengan membawa senampan sarapan di tangan robotnya. "Oh, Fang. Kau sudah bangun."

"Ah! Apa itu!" bocah berambut ungu itu _reflex_ melempar sebuah bantal kearah si robot. Untungnya si bola kuasa langsung sigap menghindar sehingga tidak menjatuhkan makanan yang sedang ia bawa. "Makh … makhluk apa kau?" telunjuk kanannya mengarah si robot. "Seorang peri?"

"Uhm, aku robot, bukan peri." Jelas Ochobot.

Fang mengerutkan kening. "Robot? Makhluk jenis apa itu?"

Ochobot meletakkan sarapan diatas meja dekat kasur. "Robot itu benda yang diciptakan untuk membantu pekerjaan manusia."

"Oh, syukurlah." Fang menghela napas lega. "Jadi kau seorang pelayan disini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Bola kuasa itu menunduk sedih. Ia memang pelayan di kedai Tok Aba.

"Bisa kau beritahu dimana aku sekarang?"

"Kau di kamar BoBoiBoy. Semalam dia yang bawa kau kesini."

"BoBoiBoy?"

"Eh, uh, maksudku Cinderella." Koreksi Ochobot.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari BoBoiBoy semalam, robot itu merasa tidak ada gunanya bersikeras memberitahu Fang tentang identitas dirinya yang asli karena bagaimanapun, anak itu pasti akan menolak untuk percaya atau malah akan mengamuk. Karena itulah, suka atau tidak, untuk sementara mereka terpaksa harus membiarkan Fang menganggap semua temannya sebagai tokoh-tokoh fantasi Cinderella demi menimbulkan rasa kepercayaan Fang pada mereka.

Dengan singkat, robot itu menceritakan karangan yang ia buat semalam bersama BoBoiBoy, bahwa ia sedang mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian dan untuk sementara diasingkan dari istana sampai ingatannya kembali. Cerita bohong, tentu saja. Tapi hanya dengan begitu agar Fang tidak merasa bingung.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Cinderella sekarang sedang keluar bersama yang lain." Ochobot merasa sedikit aneh saat mengatakan itu.

"Begitukah?" Fang langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku harus menyusulnya."

"Eh, jangan, jangan," Ochobot mencegahnya. "Cinderella sudah berpesan agar … pangeran tetap berada disini sampai dia kembali dari seko … laah … eh, maksudku, dari rumah temannya."

Fang melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Ochobot dengan curiga. "Benarkah?"

"Uh, iya. Aku kan cuma robot pelayan. Robot tidak bisa berbohong. Hehe …" padahal, jelas sekali dia baru saja berbohong. "Sebaiknya kau tunggu dulu disini. Nanti siang Cinderella dan sang raja akan datang menjemput."

Fang terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Yaah, sepertinya aku harus percaya padamu."

"Ehm, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu … Yang Mulia." Ochobot menutup pintu.

Haaah, hari masih pagi tapi ia sudah mulai merasa lelah menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying langsung menuju rumah Tok Aba sepulang sekolah tanpa mampir dulu ke kedai seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Baru saja membuka pintu, seseorang langsung menyergap si bocah bertopi dinasaurus dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Cinderella, oh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Fang mendekapnya erat, kemudian melepaskan dan menatap iris BoBoiBoy dengan penuh perhatian. "Darimana saja kau? Kenapa kau pergi?" matanya bertemu denga Yaya dan Ying. "Apakah Anastasia dan Drizella menyiksamu lagi?"

Jujur saja, BoBoiBoy langsung _shock_ dengan pelukan kejutan tadi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggamnarkan perasaannya. Geli? Malu? Merinding?

Gopal tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Bwahaha … ingatannya sudah semakin parah …" Ying dan Yaya memberikan tatapan bengis pada si anak keturunan india. "Oke, oke, maaf."

BoBoiBoy membalas tatapan Fang sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. "Kau … tidak melihat ada yang beda dariku?"

Fang memerhatikannya dari ujung topi hingga ujung sepatunya. "Huh?"

"Coba lihat lebih teliti lagi."

"Apa ada yang beda denganmu?"

BoBoiBoy menepuk wajahnya dengan menyesal. Dia sudah melepas kostumnya semalam dan sekarang pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah seragam sekolah untuk siswa laki-laki. Orang yang mendapat gelar terbodoh sedunia pasti tidak akan berpikir ia berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Tapi Fang tetap mengira ia anak perempuan. Sebagain kecil dari hatinya, BoBoiBoy ingin menyalahkan takdir karena telah membuatnya terlahir dengan wajah manis. Ia menyesal karena tidak memotong pendek rambutnya seperti Gopal.

Dan ia bingung kenapa suaranya tidak mirip seperti siswa laki-laki lainnya.

BoBoiBoy menarik napas panjang. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bertahan. "Duduklah dulu." Pintanya. "Lihat, aku membawa makanan. Kau pasti suka."

Sementara BoBoiBoy pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan makanan, Fang memerhatikan ketiga teman lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yng sudah kalian lakukan pada Cinderella diluar sana tadi." Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam pada Ying dan Yaya. "Tapi aku tidak akan segan menjebloskan kalian berdua ke penjara bawah tanah jika sampai kalian berani menyakitinya lagi."

Kedua gadis itu hanya memutar mata. _Terserah mau bilang apa._

"Benar. Biar anakku sendiri yang akan mengadili kalian di pengadilan istana." Gopal ikut bicara. Merasa sedikit senang karena perannya sebagai raja tidak terlalu merepotkan.

BoBoiBoy kembli dengan membawa nampan berisi piring kecil dengan donat lobak merah diatasnya dan secangkir teh. Sebuah garpu dan pisau disusun sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai kesan berkelas.

"Ini," kataya sambil meletakkan di atas meja tamu. "Makanlah, Yang Mulia. Kepalamu mungkin akan cepat sembuh setelah menghabiskannya."

Fang duduk diatas kursi. Semua mata mengawasinya ketika anak itu dengan lihainya mengiris donat menggunakan pisau roti dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan garpu. Benar-benar cara seorang bangsawan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya BoBoiBoy. _Ayo. Ingatlah …. Ingatlah bagaimana kecintaanmu pada kelezatan donat lobak merah._

"Hmm … " Fang mengunyah donat itu dengan wajah serius, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ini …" ia tersentak. "Rasa ini … rasa ini …" disini, BoBoiBoy menunjukkan sikap tidak sabar. "Bukankah rasa ini … enak sekali …Mmmm …" ia mengiris donatnya lagi dengan semangat. "Kau yang membuatnya, Cinderella?"

BoBoiBoy menggeleng, merasa kecewa dalam hati. Makanan yang pernah membuat Fang memusuhinya pun tidak mampu mengembalikan ingatannya.

"Gopal," bisiknya. "Kau ada ide lain?"

"Hmm … " Gopal mencoa mengingat kenangan apa yang memiliki hubungan masa lalu Fang. "Ha! Aku tahu! Kita—"

"Kau tidak akan memukul kepalanya lagi kan?" potong Yaya.

"Hei! Mana ada. Begini, aku berencana membawa Fang ketempat dimana dia dan BoBoiBoy berseteru untuk pertamakalinya."

"Ke rumah hantu?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Memangnya kemana lagi?"

* * *

 **~Princess Boy~**

* * *

Sore harinya, BoBoiBoy dan Gopal mengajak Fang jalan-jalan keluar. Fang yang awalnya menolak memutuskan untuk meyetujuinya setelah BoBoiBoy menjelaskan padanya bahwa dokter sendiri yang menyarankan hal ini agar ingatannya cepat pulih.

Gopal menyarankannya untuk mengganti kostum pangerannya dengan pakaian biasa dengan alasan bahwa sebagai pangeran, nyawanya selalu dalam bahaya sehingga penyamaran sangat dibutuhkan dalam hal ini. BoBoiBoy meminjamkan satu setel pakaian yang biasa dia pakai beserta jaketnya.

"Nah, apa kau bisa mengingat sesuatu?" Gopal menguji ingatannya setelah BoBoiBoy mengikat lengan jaket disekitar pinggang Fang. Memang itu bukan jaket berwarna ungu, tapi maknanya tetap sama.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Nanti kau juga pasti ingat sendiri."

Berkali-kali mereka menunjukkan Fang beberapa tempat di Pulau Rintis yang biasa dilewati olehnya ; kedai Tok Aba, gang Pak Senin Koboi, Sekolah. Tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat mencapai sebuah pagar hitam besar yang membatasi sebuah mansion tua dengan gang kecil yang mereka lewati.

"Tempat apa ini?" Fang mengamati rumah itu. Tampak seram, memang.

BoBoiBoy membuka pintu pagar. "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya. Gopal mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ayah. Cinderella. Tunggu. Berbahaya. Mungkin ada banyak penjahat disana."

"Tidak apa. Masuk sajalah." Gopal menarik tangan Fang dan menyeretnya masuk ke halaman rumah tua itu.

Fang meneliti dari balik kacamatanya keadaan gedung tak bertuan itu dengan waspada. Seorang penyihir mungkin tinggal disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Fang dengan cepat menarik tangan BoBoiBoy dari membuka pintu rumah itu. "Lebih baik kita panggil penjaga untuk mengawal kita."

BoBoiBoy menepuk pundak temannya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin setelah masuk ke rumah ini kau akan segera sembuh."

Segeromboan kelalawar melewati mereka dengan suara berdecit ketika BoBoiBoy mendorong pintu terbuka. Tampaknya sudah lama sekali sejak Fang menggunakan rumah itu sebagai markasnya.

Gopal terbatuk sebentar. Debu-debu di sekitar tembok semakin tebal sejak terakhir kali mereka menginvestigasi rumah itu. "Uhuk … seharusnya tadi aku bawa masker."

Fang menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit-langit rumah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

BoBoiBoy yang menyadari perubahan air muka Fang menyikut Gopal. "Lihat tuh."

Perlahan, Fang menggerakkan kakinya dan menelusuri ruang utama. Sesekali tangan kanannya menyapu debu yang hinggap di beberapa perabotan tua. "Aku … rasanya pernah kesini." Ia menoleh kearah dua orang yang ia panggil ayah dan Cinderella. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Kau … kau mengingat sesuatu?" BoBoiBoy tampak senang.

"Entahlah," Fang kembali menelusuri beberapa barang disana. "Cuma rasanya … ini terkesan familiar." Kakinya melangkah naik ke anak tangga. "Yang ini juga." Dan melanjutkan naik ke lantai atas, menyusuri bangsal disana. Matanya bertemu dengan sebuah lubang besar di salah satu sudut tembok. "Ya! Ini juga!" serunya. "Aku tahu lubang ini."

Kelegaan membanjiri BoBoiBoy dan Gopal. Setidaknya, satu pecahan memori Fang mulai kembali.

Fang mendekati lubang itu. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat pemandangan halaman depan mansion itu yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang ia lewati tadi. Sebuah gambaran samar tentang memorinya mulai mengapung. "Dulu aku pernah menyerang beberapa penyusup dan melempar mereka keluar dari sini."

"Coba ingat lagi bagaimana cara kau melempar mereka." BoBoiBoy mendorong ingatannya lebih jauh.

"Entahlah." Bocah berambut ungu itu memegangi kepalanya yang masih diperban. "Kepalaku pusing."

"Ayo, coba ingat lagi. Kau hampir bisa! Lakukan sesuatu dengan bayangan!"

Fang merasakan kepalanya seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Semakin mencoba ia mengingat, semakin sakit jarum itu menusuknya. "Tidak bisa."

"Kau pasti bisa!"

"BoBoiBoy. Jangan paksa dia." Bisik Gopal.

BoBoiBoy menyadari Fang yang kini tampak kesakitan dan sekarang merasa kasihan padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Cinderella." Fang meminta maaf. "Aku tidak bisa."

Perasaan keewa sedikit menyelimuti si bocah bertopi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan ingat."

Fang tersenyum kecil. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia memeluk bocah pengendali elemen itu sekali lagi. "Aku tahu aku sedang bingung. Tapi … kalau ada kau disini, aku merasa tenang."

.

.

Sebuah pelukan. Lagi.

.

BoBoiBoy tidak dapat membayangkan seberapa besar perasaan malu yang akan Fang rasakan jika ingatannya sudah kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note : No, no, no. Walaupun saya memasukkan adegan pelukan, let's say it's a hug of a friend. So, calm down because no yaoi allowed here. It's completely safe and clear ;) #/lalukenapaadaadeganpelukannya?

Eh, nggak ada Adu Du dan Probe, ya? Padahal saya suka dengan duo penjahat itu. Entahlah, kayaknya untuk sementara mereka nggak ada dulu deh.

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4 : You're A Boy

Author's Note : Respon untuk DesyNAP, sebenarnya aku sempet terpikir itu juga sih, tapi nggak ku pakai soalnya ada ide yang lebih gila plus ngawur plus ngaco yang kupakai. Tapi, kurang lebih nanti, di chapter ini kamu akan tahu bagaimana reaksi Fang jika hal itu terjadi.

Masalah soal hilang ingatan, itu nggak pernah kupelajari di sekolah dan aku nggak terlalu tahu banyak tentang masalah ini, termasuk cara menyembuhkannya. Jadinya mungkin caraku nyembuhin amnesianya Fang nggak sesuai dengan prosedur ilmu kedokteran. Tapi, hey, ini kan fanfiction. Ikan mas aja bisa dibuat terbang oleh authornya (ngeles) :3

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan rasa sedikit kecewa, BoBoiBoy dan Gopal mengajak Fang keluar dari gedung kosong itu. Memang hasilnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, tapi setidaknya, Fang telah berhasil mengangingat sekeping ingatan dari masa lalunya.

"Aku tahu aku pernah kesini." Si bocah berambut ungu bergumam, menoleh kebelakang - kearah rumah tua itu - sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari pintu pagar dengan perasaan putus asa. "Aku hampir bisa mengingatnya tadi."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah. Jangan dipaksakan. Secara perlahan, ingatanmu pasti akan kembali." Padahal didalam hati, anak itu merasa ingin mengajaknya kembali ke rumah itu dan memaksanya untuk mengingat. Rasa sakit yang harus diderita Fang lah yang menjadi kendala niatnya itu.

' _Sampai kapan sandiwara ini selesai?'_ anak itu berpikir dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Tok Aba. Berbohong bukanlah hal tersulit yang dilakukan, tapi dianggap menjadi kekasih dari orang sesama jenis jelas membuatnya tidak nyaman. Demi Tuhan, jangan sampai Fang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku lapar." Gopal yang mengatakan itu. Ia membungkuk, memungut sebuah batu dan, dengan menggunakan kuasa manipulasi molekul, mengubah benda itu menjadi kue bolu dan melahapnya secara diam-diam.

BoBoiBoy tersentak. _'Itu dia!'_

Kuasa manipulasi bayang. Jika mereka membuat Fang secara tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatannya, sekeping dari ingatannya yang lain bisa muncul kembali. Ini mungkin akan berhasil.

.

.

Atau mungkin gagal.

.

.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Bocah bertopi oranye itu menggeleng, menepis niatnya.

Fang bisa saja ketakutan dan berpikir bahwa dirinya telah terlahir dengan sebuah kutukan.

.

.

BoBoiBoy mengerang pelan, nyaris frustasi.

"Cinderella?" Fang memanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil mendesah pelan, memaksakan diri untuk merespon dengan nada lelah. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tampak kesal. Ada yang salah?"

 _Ya. Memang ada sesuatu yang salah dan ini telah terjadi sejak semalam._

Anak itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Semuanya baik-baik saja." Sungguh, ia ingin segera berhenti berbicara dengan cara lembut dan formal seperti itu.

.

Kesalahan besar. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah menerima tawaran peran Cinderella ini dari Yaya kemarin.

.

.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sebuah robot tempur ungu berbentuk ufo sudah mengawasi mereka sejak dari mansion tak berpenghuni itu. Awalnya Probe hanya berniat untuk menakut-nakuti mereka. Namun mendengar bahwa Fang mengalami hilang ingatan membuatnya mengubah rencana awal dan membawa informasi penting ini untuk majikannya.

"Incik bos harus tahu tentang hal ini."

.

.

.

 **Princess Boy**

 **Chapter 4 : You're A Boy**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta**

 **Warnings : typos, bahasa Indonesia, eyd tidak sempurna**

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

Ketiga anak itu sampai di halaman rumah Tok Aba. Setelah menyuruh Fang istirahat di kamar, BoBoiBoy dan Gopal pergi menuju kedai favorit mereka.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy. Hai, Gopal." Yaya dan Ying menyambut mereka dengan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat mereka sampai di kedai.

Kedua anak lelaki hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan sebuah lambaian tangan singkat dan wajah lelah. Setelah duduk diatas kursi, secara serempak mereka menjatuhkan kepala diatas meja.

Tok Aba yang sedang mengelap meja memerhatikan cucunya dengan iba. "Duduklah dulu, biar Atok buatkan _special ice chocolate_."

Gopal mengangkat tangan. "Aku juga, Tok. Tapi ngutang dulu ya."

"Eh, bagaimana dengan si Fang?" Ying yang bertanya, penasaran dengan perkembangan usaha temannya.

BoBoiBoy mengeleng lemah, masih belum mengangkat wajahnya dari meja. "Masih belum ingat. Padahal sudah capek-capek kami mengajaknya keliling Pulau Rintis ini."

"Sabar saja lah." Ujar Yaya. "Kau harus membantunya mengingat secara pelan-pelan."

"Aku sudah bersabar dari tadi. Tapi aku tidak tahan kalau terus-terusan dipanggil Cinderella," anak itu bergidik. "Hiiiy, ngeri rasanya."

Tok Aba meletakkan pesanan. "Katanya kau mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi baru segini pun sudah mengeluh?"

"Habisnya sih, kami sudah kehabisan ide. Benar kan, Gopal."

Gopal menyedot minumannya dengan suara berisik, tidak peduli untuk merespon.

Yaya, Ying dan Tok Aba terdiam, merasa kasihan pada BoBoiBoy tapi tidak bisa menolong banyak kecuali dengan memberi semangat.

Si bocah bertopi mengaduk-aduk cokelatnya. Ketika hendak meminumnya, tanpa sengaja tangan Gopal menyenggol lengannya hingga cokelat itu tumpah membasahi wajah dan bajunya.

"Ah, sori BoBoiBoy," Gopal langsung meminta maaf. Dengan cemas, ia menyambar lap kotor yang ada diatas meja dan mengelap wajah temannya. "Waduh, kenapa wajahmu jadi menghitam?"

BoBoiBoy melotot kearah Gopal. Sekarang wajahnya bukan hanya basah, tetapi juga kotor dan bau. "Gopal!"

"Eh, eh, sori. Aku tidak sengaja."

BoBoiBoy merebut lap itu dari tangan Gopal dan membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Rasa kesal dan lelah membuatnya _sensitive_ saat ini.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Protes Gopal dengan wajah penuh debu. "Kok kau marah sih?"

"Jelas aku marah. Kau lihat wajahku jadi kotor."

"Itu tidak sengaja."

"Kau ceroboh."

Tok Aba memukul meja dengan sebuah tongkat kayu. "Kalau kalian masih ribut, berikutnya kepala kalian yang kena hantaman kayu ini."

Kedua anak itu menghentikan perdebatan singkat mereka. Rasanya, seumur hidup, baru kali ini mereka beradu mulut. Bahkan BoBoiBoy sendiri merasa heran mengapa dirinya menjadi mudah tersinggung seperti Fang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi sekarang." Kata Ying, memerhatikan jam tangan. "Lagipula sekarang kan sudah sore."

BoBoiBoy merespon dengan sebuah 'hmph'.

"Kau juga, Gopal." Tambah Tok Aba. "Sekalian saja kau mandi disini."

Mata Gopal membesar, kaget. "Maksudnya kami disuruh mandi bareng?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ish, malu lah. Masa kami mandi sama-sama."

"Huh, kau kan juga laki-laki. Kenapa harus malu?"

"Erm," Gopal tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa saja mandi bersama orang lain.

Tapi … ya sudahlah. Daripada ia harus pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kotor.

BoBoiBoy turun dari kursi. "Ayo, Gopal, kita mandi dulu. Nanti kau bantu gosok punggungku, ya."

.

.

.

Fang masih berbaring di kamar BoBoiBoy. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Rumah itu_ … pikirannya tertuju kepada mansion tak bertuan yang ia datangi tadi. Kenapa aku merasa pernah kesana? Tempat apa itu sebenarnya? Mengapa Cinderella seolah-olah ingin mendorongnya untuk mengingat masa lalunya? Apa yang telah terjadi setelah ia berdansa dengannya di _ballroom_ istana?

Anak itu memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing kembali.

"Fang, eh, maksudku, Selamat sore, Yang Mulia." Seseorang menyapa dengan sopan. Fang menoleh kearah Ochobot yang sedang melayang di dekat pintu masuk. Secangkir cokelat panas berada di antara kedua telapak tangan robotnya. "Aku bawakan ini untukmu."

"Oh, masuklah."

Si bola kuasa masuk kedalam dan menawarkan minuman itu kepada Fang.

"Hm, ini enak sekali." Komentar Fang setelah menghirup cokelatnya. "Terimakasih." Dan meletakkan kembali ke tangan si robot.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

Fang menggeleng, tidak bersemangat. "Nanti saja. Tolong letakkan itu diatas meja."

Ochobot melakukan yang diperintahkan.

"Oh, ya, uhm, robot?" Panggil Fang. "Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana kamar mandi disini? Badanku terasa sedikit lengket setelah jalan-jalan tadi."

"Oh, baiklah. Ikut aku."

Ochobot memimpin Fang keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke bagian belakang rumah. Setelah berbelok ke kiri mendekati dapur, robot itu berhenti. "Disana kamar mandinya." Ia menunjuk kesebuah pintu di ujung lorong.

"Terimakasih."

Fang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang dimaksud. Ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi, pemandangan yang ada didalam sana membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya.

BoBoiBoy dan Gopal, yang saat itu sedang membantu menggosok punggung satu sama lain dalam keadaan tanpa busana, ikut terkejut.

"Gopaaaal!" jerit BoBoiBoy. "Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya tadi?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ying, Yaya dan Tok Aba yang masih berada di kedai mendengar sebuah teriakan keras dari dalam rumah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yaya, menatap kearah Ying.

"Entahlah. Tapi itu mirip suara Fang."

Teriakan itu berhenti. Ketiga pasang mata itu mengawasi rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Satu menit kemudian, Fang berlari keluar dari rumah dengan wajah merah karena marah. Dibelakangnya, BoBoiBoy dan Gopal berusaha mengejarnya dengan hanya berbalut handuk putih menutupi bagian bawah pinggang mereka. Tubuh mereka masih basah dan busa dari sampo yang melumuri rambut BoBoiBoy pun bahkan belum selesai dibilas.

"Oh, Ya Ampun." Ying dan Yaya membalik tubuh mereka dengan cepat _. Dasar. Tidakkah mereka berpikir untuk mengenakan pakaian dulu sebelum keluar?_

"BoBoiBoy!" panggil Tok Aba.

BoBoiBoy berhenti. "Atok!" ia membalas dan mengubah rute menuju kakeknya bersama Gopal dengan cepat.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tok Aba bertanya.

"Atok," BoBoiBoy menjelaskan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Tadi Fang melihat kami mandi sama-sama. Terus, dia tahu BoBoiBoy ini laki-laki."

"Lah? Kenapa bisa? Kau tidak kunci pintu?"

"Ini salah Gopal lah. Dia yang lupa kunci tadi."

Gopal terkekeh malu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan menyalahkan orang lain. Sekarang kalian harus mengejar Fang. Cepat! Sebelum dia nanti menghilang."

"Iya, Tok. Kami tadi kan sedang mengejarnya."

"Yaya. Ying. Ayo, kalian juga ikut." Ajak Gopal.

Kedua gadis itu tidak bergeming. Gopal yang merasa heran langsung meraih tangan Ying. "Ayo cepat –"

"Kyaa …" sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi anak keturunan india itu. "Pakai dulu bajumu, dasar bodoh!"

* * *

 **~Princess Boy~**

* * *

Fang, setengah berlari, mengitari lorong sempit yang ia lalui tadi bersama BoBoiBoy dan Gopal. Ia berbelok secara asal tanpa memperdulikan kemana arah tujuannya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menjauh dari mereka yang ia panggil Ayah dan Cinderella selama ini.

Ia berhenti ketika mencapai salah satu belokan. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok pagar. Rasa terkejut, bingung dan marah masih menyelimutinya.

 _Cinderella … anak perempuan yang ia sukai ternyata seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki?_

 _Siapa sebenarnya dia?_

 _Kenapa ia mandi bersama ayahnya._

Fang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. Ia tahu dirinya sedang mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian, semua memberitahunya hal seperti itu.

Bocah berambut ungu itu menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok beberapa kali.

 _Ayo, ingatlah. Ingatlah … ingatlaaaah …_

Percuma. Tak ada yang bisa didapat dengan cara itu selain rasa nyeri di kepala.

Anak itu menarik napas panjang.

 _Tenang … tenang …_

Jika ia kembali ke rumah tua itu, mungkin sebagian memorinya akan kembali. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama disana walaupun dengan harus menahan rasa sakit dikepala sekalipun.

Bagaimanapun ia harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang siapa dirinya, apa yang telah terjadi dan siapa sebenarnya orang yang berada disekitarnya sejak kemarin.

Fang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mengingat jalan menuju mansion tua tadi.

Berjalan lurus … ke kiri … belok ke kanan … kemudian ke kiri lagi …

Kakinya berhenti tepat setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah itu lagi, memandanginya sekali lagi. Setalah meyakinkan diri, ia membuka pagar. Melangkah masuk melalui halaman depan, ia mempelajari keadaan sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon dan tanaman disana banyak yang sudah layu. Tapi ia tidak ingat apa yang menyebabkan para tumbuhan disana mati.

Mencapai pintu utama, ia memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Keadaan ruang utama tampak persis sama seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali …

Matanya menangkap seseorang bergaun biru dan mengenakan tudung membelakanginya. Orang itu tidak punya kaki, badannya melayang dan wajahnya menghadap tembok.

Fang mundur selangkah. Sebulir keringat menetes di kening yang masih berbalut perban.

 _'Hantukah itu?'_

Kretek

Kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak potongan kayu. Si sosok misterius yang menyadari kehadirannya berbalik.

"Haaaiii …" terdengar sebuah suara bernada tinggi, namun terdengar ramah.

Fang menelan ludah. Sosok itu tampak aneh. Bentuk tubuhnya pun tidak _natura_ l, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan manusia. Gaun dan tudung biru menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali kepala pipih dengan wajah ungu yang berlipstick tebal. Sebuah tongkat peri mainan berada di tangan kanannya yang tertutupi oleh lengan gaun biru itu.

 _'Makhluk halus?'_ duga Fang. _'Bukan. Badut? Orang gila? Makhluk apa ini?_ Pikiran jahatnya mengatakan orang itu bahkan terlalu jelek untuk dikatakan mahkluk hidup.

"Kamu mungkin tidak kenal saya, tapi saya kenal kamu." Sosok itu berbicara ramah pada Fang.

"Katakan siapa kau?" nada suara Fang terdengar memerintah.

"Perkenalkan, Anak Muda. Saya adalah seorang ibu peri, dan tujuan saya ada disini adalah karena saya mendengar permohonan mu tadi."

"Permohonanku? Aku tidak meminta apapun."

"Kamu memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi saya tahu kamu menginginkannya." Si ibu peri gadungan itu mendekati Fang. "Kamu ingin mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali kan?"

"Hah? D-dari mana kau ta –"

"Shhh … saya tahu segalanya."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Saya juga tahu kalau kamu baru saja melarikan diri dari pacarmu, kan?"

Kening Fang mengerut. "Pacar? Maksudmu Cinderella?" dan kemudian memasang wajah sebal. "Dia bukan kekasihku. Cinderella yang aku sukai itu perempuan, sedangkan orang yang kau maksud tadi adalah laki-laki." Tangannya terkepal, terkesan marah. "Aku rasa dia sudah bersengkongkol bersama Anastasia dan Drizella untuk menyembunyikan Cinderella yang asli."

"Uhm, Ya, saya juga tahu itu." Sosok aneh itu terdengar memaksa bahwa ia benar-benar tahu.

Fang menatapnya dengan curiga, mata menyipit. "Kau mengawasiku, ya?"

"Mengawasi? Oh, iyalah. Saya kan punya cermin ajaib dirumah. Eh, tapi yang penting saya bisa membantumu dengan kekuatan sihir yang ibu peri miliki untuk mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali." Ia mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan tongkat sihir mainannya.

"Caranya?"

Si ibu peri palsu berdehem sebentar sebelum mengayunkan tongkatnya. "Simsalabim ..." Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk dengan tongkat, tangan kirinya meraih sebuah botol kecil yang tersembunyi dibalik gaunnya. "adakadabrah!" dan menunjukkannya kepada Fang. "Tada!"

"Ini …"

"Ini adalah ramuan ajaib hasil racikan ibu peri sendiri. Setelah kamu meminum ini, maka penyakit hilang ingatanmu akan segera sembuh, dan kamu bisa menemukan keberadaan dari cinta sejatimu. Minumlah sekarang, Anak Muda."

Fang mengamati botol hadapannya. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian. Tanpa ragu, anak itu membuka tutupnya dan langsung menghabiskan semua isinya tanpa sisa. "Rasanya aneh. Terbuat dari apa ini – humph!" Rasa mual di perut tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Botol ramuan itu terlepas dari genggaman. "Apa … apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Haha …" si peri tertawa, dengan menggunakana suara aslinya kali ini. "Itu adalah efek dari cairan emosi Z ciptaan Incik Adu Du. Dengan 3 rasa berbeda dalam satu kemasa botol," ia menjelaskan layaknya seorang _seller_ yang sedang promosi dagangan. "Sekali mencoba, dijamin anda akan memiliki rasa benci hingga menyerang semua yang ada disekitar anda."

Fang tidak lagi merasaka sensasi mual. Kepalanya yang terasa nyeri pun tidak sakit lagi. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah perasaan aneh mulai merasuki pikirannya. Perasaan yang bahkan tidak mampu dikontrolnya.

"Kau!" ia menunjuk si peri gadungan dengan marah dan suara yang menyeramkan, matanya telah berubah menjadi merah. "Beraninya kau menipuku!"

"Oh, aku harus lari sekarang. Bye, bye." Probe meninggalkan penyamarannya dan kabur meninggalkan tempat.

"Jangan lari kau!" Fang mengejarnya dengan cepat, mendahului Probe dan mengunci pintu depan. "Mau kabur kemana sekarang?!"

"Alamak!" Probe mundur. Anak yang berada dihadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat menakutkan. Seharusnya ia langsung kabur begitu Fang meminum cairan tadi.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" Fang memungut sebuah balok kayu dan melemparnya ke robot tempur.

Probe mengelak. Ia terbang ke lantai atas. Tapi Fang masih mengejarnya di belakang.

"Kau takkan bisa lari!" teriaknya. "Dimana kau?! Keluar!"

Probe bersembunyi dibalik meja, menggigil ketakutan. Kepalanya yang gemetar tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah vas bunga dengan menghasilkan suara pecahan yang bergema.

"Disana!"

"Ahhhh …" Probe keluar dari persembunyian. Tapi, kemanapun ia berlari, Fang tetap tidak berhenti untuk mengejarnya.

"Menyerahlah kau."

Si robot tempur menemui jalan buntu. Tak ada lagi tempat untuk lari.

"Pergi atau aku tembak kau!" Probe mengancam dengan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Fang masih tetap memburunya. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, robot itu melepaskan tembakan. Tiga peluru berbentuk roket dilepaskan. Namun dengan lihainya, Fang bersalto menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu. "Ya, ampun. Pengaruh ramuannya terlalu kuat!"

"Kau. Tidak. Bisa. Kabur. Lagi." Kedua lengan Fang menyambar Probe, memutarinya di udara hingga robot yang memiliki perasaan manusia itu pusing dan membantingnya dengan keras ke lantai. "Hancurlah kau!"

Pintu depan di lantai bawah didobrak terbuka, diiringi dengan goncangan tanah disekitar rumah. BoBoiBoy, dengan wujud Gempa, masuk kedalam bersama ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Fang! Berhenti!"

Jeda sebentar. Fang melepaskan Probe yang sudah mulai agak penyok dan melihat kelantai bawah dengan mata merahnya.

"Hah? Fang, kenapa kau?!"

"Kau!" Fang sekarang menunjuk BoBoiBoy yang berada di lantai bawah. Layaknya seorang ninja, ia meloncati pembatas di lantai dua dan mendarat di depan teman-temannya. "Kau bukan Cinderella. Kau sudah menipuku. Dan orang yang berani menipu seorang pangeran harus dihancurkan."

BoBoiBoy memasang kuda-kuda. "Kenapa dengan kau?!"

"Dia sudah terkena pengaruh cairan emosi Z." Probe yang menjawab dari lantai 2 sambil terisak-isak. "Cepat kau bantu aku keluar dari sini, BoBoiBoy. Huhuhu …"

Gopal melangkah kedepan. "Tenang. Tenang, Anakku. Dengarkan perkataan dari Ayah –"

"Minggir!" Fang memberikan tendangan loncatan kepada si anak berkulit gelap sehingga Gopal terlempar hingga beberapa meter. Beruntung lemak tebal di tubuhnya melindungi tulangnya sehingga tidak patah. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian. Orang yang sudah menipuku harus dimusnahkan!"

"Tenang, tenang. Sabar." Sekarang Yaya yang memberanikan diri untuk maju. "Kami bukan musuh."

"Diam!" Fang bersiap melayangkan sebuah tinjuan. Si gadis berhijab mengernyit.

"Yaya!" Ying menjerit.

"Tanah pelindung!" BoBoiBoy berseru. Sebuah tembok dari tanah melindungi Yaya dari tinjuan itu.

Fang menjadi semakin marah. Berikutnya, ia berbalik menyerang BoBoiBoy.

"Kurang ajar! Berani kau menghalangiku!" anak itu mengambil balok kayu yang lain dan mematahkannya hanya dengan menggunakan lutut. Salah satu patahan berujung runcing diarahkannya pada si pengendali tanah. "Sepertinya aku harus menghabisimu terlebih dahulu."

BoBoiBoy membeku ditempatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyerang Fang.

"Tumbukan padu!" tanpa peringatan, Yaya langsung terbang sambil mengarahkan tinjuannya.

BoBoiBoy terbelalak. "Jangan, Yaya! Tanah pencengkam!"

"Aduh!" Yaya merintih ketika tanah yang muncul secara tiba-tiba menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Kalian!" seru Fang. "Sudah kuduga. Kalian semua adalah penyihir!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note : Nah loh. Kok jadi ada adegan petarungan gini sih? Iya dong, kan sudah mencapai klimaks. Dan fic BoBoiBoy bakalan lebih seru kalau ada adegan berantemnya (ini menurutku lho).

Hm, sebenarnya aku sempat mikir kalau lebih baik Probe mencampurkan cairan emosi Z itu ke minuman Fang secara diam-diam, tapi kalau kayak gitu rasanya kurang seru sih, jadinya aku buat aja dia menyamar jadi orangtua peri.

Harapanku sih, chapter depan akan menjadi yang terakhir. Tapi itu kalau nggak kepajangan ya, soalnya kalau kepanjangan, terpaksa aku bagi jadi 2 (tapi mudah-mudahan nggak).


	5. Chapter 5 : Memory In The Fire

Author's Note : Oh, ya. Nggak seperti biasa, tidak semua reviewnya aku balas. Ehm, nggak terlalu masalah sih, takutnya nanti kalian malah terganggu dengan PM ku yang cuma mau bilang terimakasih karena sudah mereview :3 Jadi, di A/N ini aja aku ucapin terimakasih. Eh, eh, tapi bukan berarti review kalian nggak aku notice loh.

Respon untuk Furusawa Aika : Saran kamu sebenarnya udah disampaikan oleh DesyNAP di dua chapter sebelumnya (kok bisa sama sih? Janjian yaaa … XD ). Alasan kenapa aku nggak ngebuat BoBoiBoy pecah jadi tiga adalah karena terkadang aku sudah agak kerepotan dengan membuat Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan muncul satu per satu dengan gaya dan kekuatan yang berbeda, apalagi pas lagi bertarung (di fic ku yang sebelumnya, misalnya), jadi bisa dibayangi bagaimana susahnya ngebuat tiga karakter berbeda sekaligus dengan porsi yang sama plus dalam adegan berantem XD pendeknya, kalau mau dibuat pecah jadi 3, otak ku pun harus dipecah jadi 3 juga XD Tapi itu Cuma karena aku nya aja yang payah, soalnya banyak author yang buat Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan muncul secara bersamaan dan Cuma aku yang nggak bisa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Boy**

 **Chapter 5 : Memory In The Fire**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta**

 **Warnings : typos, eyd, d.l.l. (I'm kinda tired of repeating those stuffs)**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gopal bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Merenggangkan pinggangnya yang sakit, ia beralih menatap teman-temannya.

Yaya sedang dalam keadaan terjepit –secara harfiah- dimana tubuh kecilnya terhimpit diantara tumpukan tanah keras yang mencengkramnya hingga leher. BoBoiBoy masih dalam wujud Gempa, irisnya yang berwarna keemasan tidak dialihkan dari si bocah berambut ungu yang masih mengamuk. Disampingnya, Ying memasang sikap waspada, bersiap menghalau serangan jika Fang melempar balok kayu berujung runcing itu pada mereka.

Tidak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa detik. Masing-masing dari mereka saling memperhitungkan gerakan serangan lawan yang akan terjadi.

Probe mengawasi dari lantai atas. Merasa hidupnya sendiri terancam, kali ini ia berharap BoBoiBoy dapat mengatasi amukan dari Fang.

"Mengakulah," ucap Fang dengan nada marah. "Dimana kalian sembunyikan Cinderella?!"

BoBoiBoy berdecak kesal. Heran, masih saja ia memikirkan Cinderella.

"Oke, aku mengaku." Kata BoBoiBoy dengan suara putus asa. "Aku memang bukan Cinderella. Aku laki-laki, paham? Tapi kami tidak ada maksud untuk membohongimu," ia berjalan pelan kedepan. "Kau Cuma anak biasa, sama seperti kami. Bukan pangeran."

"Jangan mengarang cerita!" sambil mengatakan itu, Fang melemparkan balok yang ia pegang kearah si pengendali tanah.

BoBoiBoy memukul lantai dengan sarung tangan batunya. "Tanah tinggi!"

Balok itu menghantam tembok tanah yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan sia-sia.

Fang menggeram. "Berani kau …"

Sebenarnya, BoBoiBoy merasa bersyukur Fang mengalami amnesia disaat perkelahian ini. Dengan sebagian memorinya yang hilang, bocah berambut ungu itu tidak bisa mengendalikan kuasa manipulasi bayangnya, tidak sampai ingatannya kembali. Saat ini, Fang sebagai penyerang dan BoBoiBoy sebagai penahan serangan. Tapi jika hal ini terus dibiarkan seperti itu, sampai kapan masalah ini selesai?

Terdengar sesuatu dipukul dengan keras. Yaya baru saja menghancurkan timbunan tanah yang menghimpitnya dan langsung menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

"Tiga lawan satu!" Fang tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Gopal yang tidak terima karena merasa dilupakan ikut bergabung dengan tiga teman lainnya. "Empat lawan satu." Katanya. "Oh, dan satu hal lagi ; Aku bukan ayahmu. Jadi kalau kau mau menghajar aku, hajar saja."

Ada alasan mengapa Gopal berani mengatakan itu. Fang sedang tidak bersenjata dan dengan begitu akan menjadi mudah bagi mereka untuk menghadapinya tanpa luka sedikitpun. Itupun kalau mereka memang serius terhadap perkelahian ini.

"Kita tidak boleh melawan Fang," bisik BoBoiBoy. "Dia Cuma sedang terkena pengaruh ramuan dari Adu Du."

"Iya sih. Apalagi dia teman kita." Tambah Ying.

"Tapi kalau kita yang mengalah, bisa habis kita dilempari balok kayu terus." Gopal keberatan. "Menurutku, kita harus pukul kepalanya lagi dengan keras sampai ingatannya pulih."

Yaya menggeleng. "Kau gila, ya?! Ingatannya bisa tambah rusak tahu."

"Habis tu? Bagaimana dong?"

Dan dalam waktu singkat, keempat anak itu malah berdiskusi dengan membentuk suatu lingkaran, melupakan sejenak permasalahan mereka yang belum selesai dibelakang.

"Oi!" Fang berseru memanggil mereka, sedikit kesal karena sekarang dia yang merasa ditinggalkan. "Beraninya kalian mengabaikan aku!"

Gopal menoleh. "Tunggu sebentar," ia menyahut. "Kami belum selesai." Dan kembali dalam kelompok diskusi.

Kini perempatan merah muncul dikepala Fang.

"Menurutku, kita Cuma harus membuatnya pingsan lagi." BoBoiBoy memberi solusi. "Atau membuatnya kembali normal dari pengaruh ramuan. Gopal, kau tahu caranya kan?" ia memberi kedipan penuh arti pada si anak pemilik kuasa manipulasi molekul.

"Gampang. Serahkan padaku."

"Tunggu dulu." Potong Ying. "sebenarnya kita mau apa? Kenapa Cuma Gopal yang diberitahu?"

"Tenang, kalian juga bakalan dapat peran kok."

.

.

.

Fang melipat kedua lengannya di depan. Benar-benar merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Kuasa gravity!" seru Yaya.

Segala yang berada dalam jarak 50 meter dari gadis itu segera melayang perlahan di udara, hampir semua orang terkena pengaruh kuasa gravity nya kecuali Yaya sendiri.

"A-apa ini?!" Fang melambaikan kedua tangan dan kakinya. "K-kenapa aku terbang?!"

"Gopal!" BoBoiBoy memberi isyarat selagi ikut melayang di udara.

"Baiklah." Gopal segera bersiap. "Tukaran … biscuit Yaya!"

Meja, kursi, vas bunga, dan pecahan beling kaca yang sedang terbang langsung berubah menjadi apa yang dipikirkan Gopal. Yaya memasang ekspresi cemberut, sedikit tersinggung dengan rencana ini.

"Ying. Giliran kau!" Gopal menunjuk pada si gadis berkacamata bundar.

Ying mengangguk sekali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua biscuit berbagai ukuran yang sedang melayang disekitarnya, mencari tiga ukuran yang bisa masuk kedalam mulut manusia dalam sekali telan.

"Ha! Itu dia." Matanya menangkap beberapa biscuit berukuran wajar di depannya. Dengan menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kaki layaknya sedang berenang gaya kupu-kupu, gadis berlogat Chinese itu berhasil mengumpulkan bisukuit-biskuit beracun yang ia butuhkan.

Fang berpegangan pada pembatas tangga, mencegah dirinya agar tidak melayang lebih tinggi keatas.

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" tanyanya ketika melihat Ying, dengan seringaian yang tidak ia sukai, berusaha menghampirinya sambil membawa tiga biscuit ditangannya.

"Eits, jangan lari. Kuasa perlambat masa!"

Benda yang melayang ditambah waktu yang berjalan lebih lambat tidak memudahkan Ying untuk mendekati targetnya. Keuntungan yang ia dapat dari keadaan itu adalah Fang tidak bisa bergerak cepat untuk melawan dirinya dari melahap makanan berbahaya itu.

"Yuhuuu … makan ini. Makan. Ini juga." Ying mengucapkan itu sambil menyumpal biscuit Yaya ke mulut Fang dan tak lupa memaksanya untuk menelan.

Secara perlahan, raut wajah Fang berubah menjadi lain. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya pun terbuka lebar. Seperti ikan yang baru selesai dipancing, ia sedikit kesulitan bernapas sehingga kulitnya menjadi pucat, sedikit ungu.

Efek dari perlambatan waktu habis. Yaya segera mengembalikan gaya gravitasi seperti semula. Semua yang tadinya melayang langsung ambruk ke lantai.

Fang masih bergerak tak karuan. Tubuhnya berusaha memuntahkan kembali makanan terlarang yang masuk melalui kerongkongannya namun tidak ada hasil.

BoBoiBoy langsung bersiap, sekarang gilirannya. "BoBoiBoy Halilintar! Pedang Halilintar!"

Fang, setengah tersadar, menyaksikan perubahan BoBoiBoy dengan terkejut.

"Cepat. Kasih dia kejutan listrik!" teriak Gopal.

BoBoiBoy melempar pedang halilintar kearah Fang sebelum anak itu pingsan. Jika kucing sewel yang mereka temui beberapa bulan lalu saja bisa menjadi normal setelah makan biscuit Yaya dan terkena sengatan listrik, maka hal yang sama bisa berlaku pada Fang. Terdengar kejam? Ya. Tapi mereka tak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik.

Terlambat. Fang langsung ambruk dan jatuh pingsan sebelum pedang itu sempat menyentuhnya. Akibatnya, pedang berkekuatan ratusan volt itu dengan bebas melewati atasnya dan menghantam sebuah titik di tembok, sebuah titik yang biasa digunakan manusia untuk mencolok kabel.

Percikan api muncul, memancar keluar dari sana. Korsleting tak bisa dihindari. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara mirip ledakan disertai dengan munculnya api dari tempat pedang halilintar tadi yang kesasar.

"Apiiii!" Gopal menjerit.

"Tenang semuanya." BoBoiBoy langsung bertransformasi menjadi Taufan, mengirim hembusan angin kencang pada sumber api. Hasilnya, api semakin menyebar dan mulai melahap barang-barang dari kayu yang ada disekitarnya. "Ya ampun!"

Probe segera turun ke lantai bawah. Api sudah hampir mencapai tangga dan dengan cepat menghabisi kertas pelapis tembok.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Huhu …" robot itu kembali terisak. "Kebakaran lagi."

"Probe. Cepat cari air dan padamkan apinya."

"T-Tapi …"

"Cepaat!"

"Uh, oh, oke." Si robot ungu melayang, kembali terbang ke lantai atas.

.

BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya masih menunggu dibawah.

.

Probe kembali dengan membawa sejerigen besar penuh air. "Nah, aku temukan ini di dapur," dan menumpahkan isinya ke sumber api.

"Tunggu dulu." BoBoiBoy mengendus bau air itu dari kejauhan. "Probe. Jangan!"

Api semakin membesar, melahap hampir seluruh ruangan setelah mendapat siraman air dari Probe.

"Itu minyak tanah!"

"Hah?!" si robot menjatuhkan jerigen, membuat sisa cairan itu tumpah dan meluber membasahi lantai. "Kenapa tidak bilang?!"

"Masa kau tidak mencium baunya?"

"Robot mana punya hidung."

Gopal mendekati Fang yang masih terkapar dan menggendongnya di punggung. "BoBoiBoy. Cepat panggil bantuan."

"Oke." BoBoiBoy, masih dalam wujuh Hailintar, menekan jam tangannya. Hologram Ochobot muncul diatasnya.

"BoBoiBoy?"

"Ochobot. Cepat suruh Tok Aba panggil pemadam kebakaran ke sini!" anak itu mengatakannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa?! Kebakaran?! Dimana kau sekarang?!"

"Kami ada di rumah kosong dekat jalan pulang sekolah! Cepat. Apinya sudah semakin menyebar! Uhuk … uhuk … Cepat."

"Tung—Tunggu dulu, BoBoi—"

Sambungan telepon langsung ditutup sebelum Ochobot sempat selesai bicara.

"BoBoiBoy!" panggil Yaya. "Pintu depan sudah tertutup api!"

 _Oh, tidak. Jangan!_

Gopal menangis. Perasaan penakut selalu muncul disaat genting. Seandainya api memiliki massa, mungkin sudah dari tadi ia mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Ayah! Ibu! Tolonglah anak kalian ini! Huhu …."

Ying menutup telinganya. "Aduh, diam dong!"

"Aku tidak mau mati lagi …" Probe ikut menangis dengan gaya yang kekananak.

Semua merapat ke tengah, menghindari jilatan api yang membakar tembok. Akan sangat terlambat jika meraka harus menunggu pemadam kebakaran datang.

BoBoiBoy berpikir keras. Pasti ada jalan keluar lain.

Hampir seluruh ruangan di lantai satu terkena jilatan api. Hanya lantai dua saja yang masih tampak utuh.

Sebuah lampu imajiner muncul dikepala bocah bertopi.

 _Hole in the wall_. Lubang di tembok bekas perkelahian BoBoiBoy dan Fang saat pertamakali pasti masih ada di sana.

"BoBoiBoy Taufan!" dengan hoverboardnya, anak itu terbang keatas. Matanya menelusuri koridor. "Itu dia!" serunya saat menemukan apa yang dicari. Lubang besar itu bisa menjadi jalan keluar mereka langsung menuju halaman depan. BoBoiBoy segera kembali turun ke lantai bawah. "Dengar, ada jalan keluar lain dari sini. Tapi kita harus naik ke lantai dua."

"Lantai dua?!" Ying kaget, menunjuk lantai atas. "Kau gila, ya? Kalau rumah ini ambruk duluan waktu kita ada diatas bagaimana?"

"Makanya kita harus cepat. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu pemadam kebakaran datang."

Tanpa diperintah lebih jauh, Probe terbang keatas.

Yaya memegangi kedua lengan Ying dan, dengan kuasa gravity nya, membawanya terbang ke tempat yang dituju, dimana Probe juga sudah berdiri di samping lubang. "Kalian cepatlah keluar dari sini. Biar aku dan BoBoiBoy yang menyelamatkan Gopal dan Fang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis pengendali gravitasi itu terbang kebawah dan mendarat didekat BoBoiBoy.

"Aku bawa Gopal. Kau bawa Fang." BoBoiBoy menyarankan.

Yaya mengangguk. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekitar dada Fang, membawanya terbang keatas. Gopal sendiri langsung naik ke hoverboard.

Papan selancar itu terbang perlahan ke udara, gerakannya sedikit oleng karena kelebihan beban.

"Cepat." Gopal tampak tidak sabar.

"Ngg … S-sebentar," BoBoiBoy mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar alat terbangnya dapat bergerak maksimal.

Yaya berhenti sebentar, kembali melirik kebelakang. Dua temannya masih tertinggal jauh disana.

"Kenapa balik lagi?" BoBoiBoy bertanya cemas ketika Yaya menghampirinya kembali.

"Kita tukaran. Aku yang bawa Gopal, kau yang bawa Fang."

Tanpa banyak protes, anak itu menyetujuinya. Sekarang, Yaya yang membawa Gopal sementara Fang berada di hoverboard yang sama dengan BoBoiBoy. Keadaan menjadi lebih imbang sekarang.

BRAAKK!

Tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu ke lantai dua hancur, membawa serta sebagian koridor lantai dua jatuh bersamanya. Api sudah menguasai seluruh lantai dan naik keatas. Tak ada tempat kembali. Tapi terbang keatas pun terlalu beresiko dengan adanya hujan bekas runtuhan material bangunan.

Sebuah pecahan genting jatuh. Dengan segera, BoBoiBoy melempar Fang ke koridor lantai atas yang masih tersisa, tepat disamping lubang. Keningnya yang menghantam lantai membuatnya tersadar.

"Aduh!" Fang mengerang, memegangi bagian tubuh yang terasa sakit. Yaya dan Gopal sampai disebelahnya.

"Gawat! Fang siuman!" pekik Gopal, mengingat anak itu masih memiliki perasaan benci terhadap mereka. Bertarung dalam keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan kedua pihak. Ia segera menampar pipi Fang berkali-kali. "Ayo. Kembali pingsan. Pingsan lah lagi!"

"Aduh!" si korban kekerasan langsung menepis tangan Gopal. "Kurang ajar! Sakit tahu!"

"Bagaimana ini?" Yaya mundur perlahan. Kakinya sudah bersiap untuk meloncat keluar dari rumah itu tapi ia tidak bisa pergi sebelum BoBoiBoy sampai. Apalagi dengan keadaan Fang yang seperti itu akan menyulitkan mereka untuk menyeretnya keluar.

"Yaya!" BoBoiBoy teriak. "Tolong aku!"

Anak lelaki itu sudah mencapai ketinggian yang sejajar dengan koridor tempat Yaya, Gopal dan Fang berada. Namun api yang sudah meninggi menghalanginya untuk menyebrang kesana. Pendeknya, ia terjebak api.

Hah!

Fang terbelalak, menahan napas. Ia yakin pernah melihat ini sebelumnya.

.

.

Api yang berkobar itu …

.

.

asap hitam tebal itu …

.

.

dan bocah yang terjebak disana …

.

.

Semuanya persis sama seperti waktu itu.

.

.

Ia membeku. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya kini memburu ; shock. Memorinya perlahan kembali mengapung dipermukaan. Bagaikan menonton sebuah video yang diputar, ia ingat kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu diatas panggung.

.

.

.

Sebagai pengendali elemen tanah, petir dan angin, BoBoiBoy bisa saja dengan mudah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kepungan api. Bagaimanapun, rasa panic karena terjebak diantara si jago merah telah mengunci pikirannya untuk mencari cara melarikan diri.

"BoBoiBoy!" panggil Gopal, teriakannya hampir tidak mampu mengalahkan suara percikan api dan gemuruh dari runtuhnya genteng yang berasal dari atas. Asap yang tebal juga menghalangi pandangannya dari si bocah pengendali elemen.

BoBoiBoy terpikir untuk membuat perisai angin. Hanya saja, dorongan dari angin yang kuat bisa membuat api disekitarnya tertiup bergerak kearah teman-temannya.

"Gopal! Yaya! Kalian dimana?!"

"Kami disini! Di dekat lubang!" itu suara Gopal.

BoBoiBoy melindungi matanya dari cahaya dan panasnya api disekitar.

Kratak!

Anak itu menoleh keatas. Sebuah potongan atap besar mulai retak. Makin lama semakin memanjang hingga memilik titik temu. Tak lama setelah itu, debris bangunan itu jatuh kebawah.

"Bentuk Bayang!"

Kabut kehitaman bersulur keluar dari tangan Fang, melewati kobaran api. Saat mencapai BoBoiBoy, bayangan itu membentuk formasi spiral menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Kokun bayang!"

Suluran hitam itu menutup, membentuk kepompong di udara. Material bangunan yang jatuh itu langsung hancur ketika menghantam barrier itu.

Rasa lega menghampiri si pengendali bayang.

"Fang!" Yaya bersuara, bahagia. "Kau –"

"Ya, ingatanku sudah kembali." Jawabnya sebelum Yaya sempat selesai. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada bayangan yang ia buat.

BoBoiBoy, yang mendengar dari kurungan bayang, tak kalah lega meskipun dengan kenyataan mereka masih belum keluar dari rumah itu.

"Cepat! Terbang kesini!" teriak Fang pada BoBoiBoy. "Kokun itu kebal terhadap api."

BoBoiBoy bersiap. Dengan semangat, ia mengendarai hoverboardnya, bersamaan dengan mendorong kokun bayang bersamanya. Barrier itu segera dihilangkan setelah ia sampai di tempat yang lebih aman bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau selamat!" Yaya berseru kegirangan.

.

Terlalu cepat untuk merasa senang.

.

Kratak, kratak! Doom!

Lantai yang mereka pijaki mulai bergoyang … retak … kemudian hancur … membawa empat anak diatasnya jatuh ke lautan api.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note : Lah, kok masih TBC, katanya bakalan jadi chap terakhir? Yah, Karena kepanjangan, jadinya kupotong jadi 2 bagian. Serasa nge gantung ? Yah, memang begini lah hobi ku, suka buat cliffhanger di akhir chapter.

Hm, setelah kuperiksa, ternyata adegan pas Yaya dan Ying ngeluarin kuasa nya itu sebenarnya nggak perlu. Tapi aku kasihan soalnya dua cewek ini dari chapter yang sudah-sudah perannya dikit banget :v

Oh, ya, dan untuk adegan mandi yang ada di chapter sebelumnya, aku sama sekali nggak ada maksud apa-apa di bulan puasa ini, karena menurutku anak kecil yang mandi bareng temennya itu masih dalam batas kewajaran (respon untuk lumutness).

Chaper terakhirnya bakalan aku post kalau fic ini sudah sampai di page 2 nanti. Sebelumnya, Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6 : My Apologise

Author's Note : Makasih untuk semua yang udah ngasih semangat dan review ; **Coffey Milk, Natsu Hiru-chan, Vero Therik, Moccachin, DesyNAP, vivi ritsu, Tazkya19, Hariken yuu chan, Mahrani29. Furusawa Aika, Chinkita466, Hanakofrost** dan yang lainnya.

Dan untuk yang nggak pernah absen review sampai chapter 5; **furutoYang, aries queenzha, K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H, latte amour.** Korang memang terbaik *ancungin jempol*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Boy**

 **Chapter 6 : My Apologise**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta**

 **Warning : typos dan eyd tak sempurna**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemadam kebakaran datang lima belas menit kemudian bersama beberapa para warga dan orang tua. Sialnya, karena mansion itu terletak di gang yang sempit, mobil itu tidak bisa masuk sehingga mereka terpaksa berbondong-bondong menggunakan cara melelahkan namun sia-sia ; menyiram dengan air di ember.

"Ying!" panggil Tok Aba dengan cemas diantara warga yang masih sedang berusaha menjinakkan api. "Dimana BoBoiBoy!"

"Tok Aba!" Ying berlari menghampiri kakek itu, hampir menangis. "M-mereka masih disana! Mereka belum keluar!"

Sekitar dua-tiga petugas sudah berusaha masuk kedalam untuk menyelamatkan empat anak yang masih terjebak disana. Namun karena api sudah semakin membesar, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu api untuk padam dengan sendirinya.

Berulang kali Ying menghibur dirinya, bahwa semua temannya sudah berhasil meloloskan dari dari sana, entah bagaimanapun caranya.

Ketika matahari sudah hampir terbenam, dan hari sudah gelap, api padam dengan sendirinya. Semua orang disana langsung menghampiri sisa-sisa puing bangunan itu, melakukan pencarian korban.

Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka.

"J-jangan-jangan … mereka sudah –" seseorang berkata. Yang lain hanya bisa membisu dengan wajah pucat.

"Maaf," salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran berseragam merah cerah berkata pada Tok Aba. "saya ikut menyesal atas kematian cucu anda."

Tok Aba hanya terdiam, kedua lengan keriputnya memeluk Ying. Bisa ditebak apa yang sedang dirasakan kakek itu dari wajah sedihnya.

.

Tanah tiba-tiba bergetar.

.

"Atok!" sebuah suara kecil yang amat familiar memanggil dari kejauhan.

Tok Aba tersadar. Semua langsung menoleh kearah asal suara. Agak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di dekat pintu pagar sebelah kiri, empat anak dengan baju dan wajah yang kotor menatap mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy, yang dalam wujud Gempa, menghampiri kakeknya. Teman-temannya di belakang melakukan hal yang sama.

Tok Aba langsung melepaskan Ying dan beralih memeluk cucunya. Kelegaan yang luar bisa tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Yaya!" Ying memeluk teman perempuannya dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Yaya membalas pelukan itu.

Gopal tak kalah senangnya. Apalagi saat melihat ayahnya berada disana. Sambil berlari, ia berteriak memanggil orangtuanya. "Abah!" dan tanpa malu langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan dua teman lainnya.

Pakcik Kumar tersenyum, mengelus kepala anaknya. "Untung kalian selamat." Setelah mengatakan itu, elusan lembut dikepala Gopal berubah menjadi jitakan keras, yang menghasilkan benjolan kemerahan dikepala.

"Aduh!" anak itu mengelus benjolannya yang sakit. "Apa lah Abah ni?!"

"Hei! Sudah berapa kali abah bilang, jangan main api! Kau tak kapok ya dengan kebakaran disekolah waktu itu!"

"Tapi kan, ini bukan salah aku."

"Tak ada alasan salah siapa! Main api tetap tidak diperbolehkan!"

"Erm, Pakcik," BoBoiBoy bersuara dengan hati-hati. "Sebenarnya … ini salah aku yang menyebabkan kebakaran. Bukan Gopal."

"Nah, kan!" Gopal berseru penuh kemenangan.

Kini semua menatap BoBoiBoy. Tatapan mereka seolah menuntutnya untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Anak itu merasakan seakan-akan jantungnya merosot jatuh kedalam sumur. Tegang. Ia berharap tidak akan dianggap sebagai pelaku criminal kebakaran kali ini.

"Ini salah Probe!" Yaya yang mengatakan itu, memecah kesunyian. "Dia yang buat api semakin membesar."

"Iya. Robot itu sudah menyiram api dengan minyak tanah!" Ying ikut membela dengan nada yang meyakinkan. "BoBoiBoy Cuma berusaha melawan. Dia juga yang sudah menyelamatkan kami." Gadis keturunan Chinese itu sengaja tidak menceritakan bahwa BoBoiBoy lah yang pertama kali memicu munculnya api dirumah itu.

"Bagaimana cara kalian selamat?" Tanya Tok Aba.

"Nah! Begini—" Gopal dengan semangat mulai bercerita.

Flashback,

 _Lantai koridor yang runtuh membuat BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya dan Fang ikut terjatuh kebawah menuju api yang sudah menguasai seluruh lantai._

" _Elang bayang!"_

 _Sesosok burung besar berwarna hitam dengan mata kemerahan muncul, menangkap keempat anak itu sebelum tenggelam kedalam kobaran api. Sayangnya, dengan banyaknya orang yang ada dipunggungnya membuat elang jadi-jadian itu tidak mampu membawa mereka terbang keatas menuju tempat yang aman._

 _Merasa kelelahan, burung raksasa itu menyerah, menghentikan kepakan sayapnya dan merelakan dirinya untuk jatuh kebawah. Tapi, setidaknya elang itu telah memberi BoBoiBoy cukup waktu untuk bertransformasi._

" _BoBoiBoy Gempa! Kiyah!"_

 _Dengan nekad, anak itu meloncat kebawah sebelum teman-temannya. Menahan rasa panas saat tubuhnya mulai diselimuti api, tangan batunya memukul lantai, menciptakan sebuah lubang dan masuk kesana. Ia langsung menutup bagian atas lubang itu dengan tanah ketika semua temannya sudah aman berada dilubang yang sama dengannya._

End of flashback,

"—setelah itu, BoBoiBoy membuat terowongan bawah tanah dan membawa kami keluar dari situ."

"Waah," ayah Gopal menepuk-nepuk pundak BoBoiBoy dengan bangga. "Hebat kamu, Nak. Pintar ide kamu."

Seperti biasa, BoBoiBoy hanya tersipu setiap kali mendapat pujian.

"Fang tidak ada, ya?" Tanya Ying.

"Eh?" saat itulah BoBoiBoy menyadari anak itu tidak ada. "Tadi dia bersama kami kok."

"Oh, kalau Fang sih sudah pulang." Ujar Yaya.

"Hah? Kapan? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Tadi waktu Gopal sedang bercerita." Gadis itu menambahkan. "Aku panggil dia tapi dia nya tidak mendengar."

"Ayo, kita susul." Ajak BoBoiBoy, kakinya bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tok Aba segera menarik tangan cucunya, menghentikan langkah si bocah. "Atok!"

"Sudahlah. Kau mau kemana sih? Biarkan saja si Fang itu. Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"T-Tapi Tok –"

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang." Kakek itu menepiskan debu dan kotoran diwajah cucunya. "Kau juga harus mandi lagi."

* * *

 **~Princess Boy~**

* * *

Seharusnya BoBoiBoy tahu itu dari awal, bahwa sikap Fang terhadapnya akan berubah sejak kejadian hilang ingatan itu.

Belakangan ini, bocah pengendali bayang itu terkesan lebih pendiam daripada sebelumnya, terutama jika berada diantara teman-temannya. Hal itu bisa dipahami oleh BoBoiBoy sendiri. Walaupun ingatannya sudah kembali, tetap saja, memorinya tentang kesalahpahaman anatara dirinya dan 'Cinderella' tidak pernah terlupakan dari benaknya.

Dan untuk Fang, ia berharap tidak pernah pulih atau, setidaknya, menghilang dari muka bumi ini daripada harus menanggung beban malu yang amat sangat ia rasakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah salah menganggap teman lelakinya sendiri, sebagai wanita pujaannya. Wajahnya selalu memerah setiap kali membayangakan dirinya yang tengah memeluk bocah itu. Begitu bodohnya kah ia sampai tidak bisa membedakan antara lelaki dan perempuan?

Seandainya saja pindah sekolah itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Dalam hati, ia ingin marah pada BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya. Mengapa mereka sengaja membohonginya dan membiarkannya tenggelam dalam kekeliruan itu? Tapi … pantaskah ia menyalahkan mereka?

.

.

.

Siang itu, pada saat jam istirahat, Fang sengaja tidak keluar bersama murid lainnya. Ia ingin sendirian menjauhi keramaian.

Tanpa diketahuinya, si anak bertopi dinasaurus memerhatikannya secara diam-diam dari balik pintu dengan perasaan was-was. Setelah memberanikan diri, anak itu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. Hari ini juga, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Fang alasan dirinya berbohong selama ia mengalami amnesia. Dengan keadaan kelas yang sepi, maka akan memudahkan mereka berdua untuk saling jujur satu sama lain.

"Uhm … Fang." BoBoiBoy memanggilnya perlahan, nada terdengar ragu.

Fang tidak membalikkan wajah untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

Tapi, dengan diabaikan seperti itu tidak menyurutkan niat BoBoiBoy untuk melaksanakan niatnya. Biarlah ia tetap bicara. Walaupun Fang tetap akan mengabaikannya, setidaknya, ia akan mendengarkan.

"A-aku … m-mau … minta maaf."

Terdengar suara dengusan. BoBoiBoy melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu sudah salah menipumu waktu itu. Tapi percayalah, kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Waktu itu kau keras kepala tidak percaya waku kami bilang kau bukan pangeran. Makanya kami terpaksa berbohong. Tapi ini sebenarnya ide dari Ochobot, lho. Bukan aku."

BoBoiBoy berhenti, menunggu respon dari Fang.

"Sudah, itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan." Lanjutnya, langsung menyerah ketika tidak mendapat balasan. "Aku mau ke kantin dulu. Kau mau nitip sesuatu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Ya sudah. Aku keluar dulu ya. Dah."

BoBoiBoy berbalik dan menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu. Fang sempat melirik sebentar punggung anak yang akan meninggalkan kelas. Ia mendesah kecil.

"Hei." Panggilnya pelan.

BoBoiBoy langsung menoleh dengan cepat. "Ya? Kau memanggilku?"

Fang membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Memangnya siapa lagi?!" tukasnya. "Sebentar. Aku mau bicara."

BoBoiBoy menunggu, tetap berdiri didepan kelas yang sunyi. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Fang berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar kesal karena kalian sudah membohongiku," ucapnya. "Kau bilang kalian tidak punya pilihan lain? Menggelikan. Tetap saja, aku benci dipermainkan seperti itu." Ia menjeda sebentar. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian."

"Jadi?"

"Hah? Kau tidak menangkap maksud ucapanku? Aku memaafkan kalian, Bodoh. Lagipula, aku tidak mau terus-terusan kepikiran tentang hal ini." Ia melipat kedua lengan di dada. "Asalkan dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat apa?" BoBoiBoy bersemangat menanyakan. Syarat apapun akan dilakukannya asalkan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang … erm, kau tahu, 'pelukan itu' kepada orang lain." Wajah Fang sedikit memanas, hampir kehilangan sikap ketenangan. "Awas saja kalau sampai kau membocorkannya."

"Oh, tenang saja. Pasti akan kurahasiakan kok."

Membocorkan? Oh, yang benar saja. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri dan geli. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakannya pada orang lain?

"Satu hal lagi." Fang menambahkan. "Aku ini laki-laki normal, kau tahu. Jadi jangan berpikir aku benar-benar suka padamu waktu itu."

BoBoiBoy memutar bola matanya. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu." Cih, siapa juga yang suka?

"Oke." Fang kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Cuma itu saja yang mau aku katakan."

"Aku boleh nanya, gak?"

Fang mengangkat sebelah alis. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada pertanyaan? "Apa?"

"Mmm … sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran, sih. Kenapa wkatu itu kau bisa menganggapku Cinderella? Padahal kami berdua kan sudah jelas berbeda."

Fang tertawa kecil, terdengar seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa ingat apapun waktu itu. Yang kutahu, setelah aku siuman, kalian semua adalah tokoh Cinderella yang nyata." Disini, BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk. "Ditambah lagi kalian belum berganti kostum dan suara mu tidak mirip laki-laki. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kenapa bisa sampai ada kejadian seperti itu."

"Mungkin juga karena kau terlalu menghayati peran pangeranmu." Duga BoBoiBoy. "Kan?"

"Erm, mungkin juga sih. Aku … sepertinya … waktu itu …" matanya bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy, yang menatapnya dengan geli. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

BoBoiBoy terkekeh. "Jadi, selama ini kau suka dengan cerita fantasi Cinderella, ya."

Fang memukul meja, bukan karena marah. "Ugh, rahasiakan itu!"

"Pantas saja kau tidak menolak waktu dapat peran jadi pangeran."

"Setiap anak cowok pasti pengen jadi pangeran, kan." Ia membela diri. "Tapi … untuk saat ini, sepertinya aku mau berhenti saja dari klub teater. Aku akan bilang ke Yaya nanti."

"Aku juga." Ujar BoBoiBoy. "pokoknya, aku tidak mau lagi dapat peran jadi putri kerajaan."

Fang tersenyum. "Tapi kau lumayan cocok pakai gaun."

Entah itu sebuah ejekan atau pujian.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

"BoBoiBoy, dua hari lagi kita akan mengadakan drama Sleeping Beauty." Yaya memberitahunya saat mereka sedang makan bersama dikantin. "Gopal mau jadi raja. Aku jadi ratu, Ying jadi Maleficent nya dan Fang yang jadi pangeran Philip. Tapi tidak ada yang mau berperan jadi putri Aurora. Kau mau jadi relawan lagi, kan?" gadis itu memberinya tatapan meminta. "Kumohon …"

BoBoiBoy menepuk jidat. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Yaya jika gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes ataupun pena domba dengan buku notesnya.

.

.

.

 **~FINISH~**

* * *

Author's Note : *tarik napas panjang, menatap layar laptop* Selesai … *nyenderin punggung di kursi, ngelap keringat di kening*

Fic nya udah selesai. Ayo, semuanya ; balik kanan, bubar. #dihajar_readers


End file.
